Revenge or Help?
by hanaichichan19
Summary: They're twins and don't have any memories about their childhood and their parents. And someone came and adopted them. No one knew about them, until they met Percy Jackson, and Reyna. Suddenly a bigger threat rising, and the world and the gods in danger. They are the only hope for the gods, will they help them even they know about their past? PercyxOC, OCxReyna
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, yay *dancing***

**Hope you'll like and enjoy it.**

**And I do not own PJO anf HOO**

**I only own Fiona and Arthur.**

Chapter 1

Fio POV

I lowered my sword and panted. I saw my twin brother who stood across me. He looked at me, and smirked

"Looks like I'm going to win" he said.

"In your dream" I said, and lunged at him. Before I can slash him, the alarm blared. I frowned, it tie again.

I threw my sword irritated. My twin brother just laughed at my reaction. And oh yeah my name is Fiona Whitfield, and my twin brother names Arthur Whitfield. We are twins but our looks completely different, well only the color of our hair though. I have reddish brown hair, while he has jet black hair. I around 7'2" and he 7'4", we have the same eye color between crystal blue and emerald green. My hair reached my upper back, and my brother hair, a bit longer and has a shaggy cut.

"We better take a break Fio" Arthur said

"Whatever. I going to walk a bit" I said.

I concentrated, and turn myself into huge wolf; my fur had silver color, and shone under the moon.

"Well, I think I'll come with you" He said, and turned himself into wolf too, but his fur white like snow.

I growled in my wolf form, and starter run outside. My brother followed me from behind, I run a bit faster and Arthur tried to chase me. I stopped suddenly, and my brother who cannot stop in time, hit me hard, and made me flew a couple feet. I stood up, and glared dagger at Arthur.

'**What the hell?! Are you blind' I asked him annoyed**

**'It's your fault' he said easily**

**"Hey! You're the one who crash into me. How can it be my fault?' I growled.**

**'Well, it's your fault because you don't have a break lamp" he answered me and rolled his eye.**

I lunged to him, and hit him hard or clawed him hard (I'm in wolf form remembered). He cried out in pain, and glared at me.

**'Hey, that's hurt' Arthur whined.**

**'Whatever Snow Dog' I said, and rolled my eyes.**

Arthur pouted, I heard the bush rustled. I and Arthur jump; and shifted into fighting position. 12 years old girls came out and surprised when she saw us. She has auburn hair, and her eyes silver just like my fur. I growled at her, and Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, take it easy I'm not going to hurt you" she said.

I stopped growling and looked at her suspicious. She walked towards me, and Arthur growled. She stopped and looked at us curiously. Suddenly, a spiky black hair girl came out from the bushes; she has electric blue eyes, and smelled like ozone. I gagged at the smell and shook my head to get rid that smell.

"Lady Artemis" the girls said.

My eyes widened, that's impossible. The barrier should prevent the god or goddess to enter this place. I looked at my brother, he looked confused too. Maybe the barrier had weakened, or maybe we just already crossed the barrier. The punk girl (because she had a punk looks), looked at me and Arthur in surprise.

"Is that a silver wolf?" She asked disbelieved.

"Yes Thalia. That is a silver wolf" Artemis answered.

**'What should we do?' Arthur asked me.**

**'How should I know? Use your oh so smart brain Arthur. I the Brawny type remember?" I said, and rolled my eyes.**

**'Maybe this is the right time to use your oh so almighty muscle, and strength" Arthur mocked me.**

**'Hey' I growled at him 'Watch your stinking mouth. Beside she is a goddess, A freaking goddess.'**

**'So? We're stronger then her remember?' Arthur said.**

I smacked-clawed him on the back of his head, he groaned and smacked-clawed me back, on my head.

**'We need to stay low. Remember what he said' I glared at him.**

"Would you like to come with us?" Artemis asked hopefully.  
I shook my head, and Arthur did that too. Artemis looked disappointed, and sighed. I looked at her again, and ran towards the woods again. Arthur followed my lead, and he chased me.

"Hey wait!" Artemis called us "I'm not finished yet"

We ignored her, and continued ran towards the wood. Just like I thought we just outside of the barrier, I could swear somebody followed us. I took a glanced, and saw Thalia the punk girl, chased us. I run faster, and finally we're inside the barrier.

"We're they going. I swear I just saw them here" Thalia said.

I turned back to my human form, and sighed. Arthur still in wolf form stared at Thalia strangely; he sighed and turned himself into very beautiful black stallion.

"Why are you turning in a horse?" I raised my eyebrow

**'I'll try to distract him. It's dangerous if she still there, I'm afraid if she can looked through the barrier' he said.**

"Hey are you forgetting the fact that Artemis is a goddess of hunt?" I said"She can shoot you"

He looked at me, and I understand this is Arthur and he's a very smart, intelligent boy. I've ever met. He even smarter than any of Athena children, believe in or not. He always had a plan, and it's always worked. I nodded, and Arthur ran to Thalia. He jumped Thalia, and landed gracefully behind gaped Thalia. Arthur neighed at Thalia, and ran towards the woods. Thalia shocked and started to chase Arthur, and cursed a lot. I sighed and leaned at the tree, waited for Arthur to come back.

-Line Break-

I irritated, I already cut down about 3 medium trees. For crying out loud, where is he? I looked at the sky, and found an eagle flew around and landed right on the top of my head. I screamed, and tried to catch the stupid bird. The bird flew away and landed right on the ground. I saw the bird eye, is emerald green.

"Arthur. Don't you dare do that again" I yelled at him.

The bird began to glow and turned into oh my so annoying brother. Arthur face reds, he tried to hold his laugh. But he failed to do it, because he already did a ROGL (Rolling on the Ground Laughing) I had to hold an urge to kick him, and made him flew back for 10 feet.

"You scream like a little girl" he laughed.

I kicked him slowly; he screamed and flew back a couple feet back. "I'm a girl what your excuse" I shouted back at him

Arthur groaned, and stood up. "You're so mean" He whined.

I rolled my eyes and walked to our house. We live alone, just the two of us. I don't have any memories about my parents, it's like somebody had stolen it from us. But we didn't worry about it, because we had a very cool adoptive father. He trained us well, and made us strong. When I half opened-half kicked the door open I saw a man sat comfortably at the sofa.

"Daddy" I yelled at him, and hugged him.

"Ah my dear Fiona, you've grown up well" He said, and stroke my hair.

"Oh come on Fiona, you're 18 years old for crying out loud? Why you still acted like a little girl" Arthur teased me.

"Arthur, I know you want a hug too right?" Dad said, and opened one of his arms.

Arthur smiled and hugged our dad. Dad pulled out, and looked at us proudly. He visited us once a week, and made sure that we are okay, and re-new the barrier so our existence still unknown to the others. He created the barrier because he afraid that somebody will kill us when they knew my And Arthur existence.

"Dad, we just met Artemis" Arthur said, and earned a smacked on the back of his head from me.

My dad narrowed his eyes to us "Are you wondering at the outside barrier again?"

"Sorry dad" I said, Dad glared at me.

"But I'm bored in here" I pouted "just imagine dad, every day I have to see Arthur face"

"Hey, are you saying that my face is boring?" Arthur yelled at me.

My dad laughed at our attitude "Okay, okay. I forgive you this time, but don't do that again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Dad" I and Arthur said in unison.

My dad looked at us "Now, I have some news from the outside" My and Arthur eyes went wide

"Of course" we said happily.

My dad laughed again and told us to take a sit, and he started to tell us about outside world. He always did that to us. One day he even brought us some LED TV, DVD Player, PS 3, Game Box and all kind of the newest gadget with the newest technology. And right now he gave us I Phone 5.

"Thank you dad" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, I have to go now unfortunately" He said, with a little hint of sadness in his voice.

I whined, and Arthur pouted. Dad patted the top of our head with love, and smiled sadly.

"I'll back next week okay. And maybe we can watch some film, and eat ice cream together. How about that?" dad said.

"Really?" Arthur asked hopefully

Dad nodded "I'm never lied to you right"

We smiled happily, and jumped like a 5 years old kids. My dad laughed and flashed out from our house. We sat and played with our brand new phone. Suddenly Arthur flinched at something, I looked at him worried.

"What's wrong Arthur?" I asked.

"Something or someone tried to breach the barrier" Arthur said.

"What?" I half yelled half asked him.

Arthur scrunched his eyebrow "I hope that the barrier strong enough to held them"

"Of course it is. Dad never lied to us" I looked at him angrily.

"Whoa, take easy sis. I knew that" Arthur said when he saw I'm already angry.

I huffed "I'll checked it"

Arthur protested but I ignored it. I turned myself into a hawk, and flew outside the house. I perched at the branch near the barrier. My eyes widened when I saw Artemis, tried to breach the barrier.

"I swear there's something beyond this border" Artemis said, and tried to breach again.

"My Lady, just give it up. We already tried everything to breach it" Thalia said exhausted.

"Just go Thalia, I won't go until I can breach this stupid barrier" Artemis said stubbornly.

Thalia nodded and run towards the woods. Artemis eyes narrowed at the barrier. I send telepathy to Arthur.

**'Hey Arthur. Artemis knew about the barrier' I said**

**'What?' he surprised.**

**'I'm going to get out and make her walked away for forever' I said again.**

**'Hold on Bird Face. I'll go too, at least daddy will believe me with what I say" he said**

**'Bird Face? Really Arthur?' I asked him annoyed**

He didn't answer; I scowled and flew away to the land. I turned myself into human, and saw a very big cheetah ran towards me. The cheetah stopped and began to glow, and turn into Arthur.

"We'll turn into dragon." He said.

"A what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "A dragon. Do you even know what a dragon is?"

My face turn bright red "Shut up! Of course I know what a dragon is"

"After that we flew away, and landed right behind Artemis. And then we made she gone once and for all" Arthur said.

"Hey. Are you forgetting the fact that the hunters are here too?" I objected.

"I'm not finished" he said, and rolled his eyes "I'll take care of the hunters"

"How?" I asked.

"Just turn yourself into huge and terrifying dragon, and talked to her. Made her swear on the River Styx that she'll forget about all of this, never tell anyone, and never come back" he said "And I'll say the same thing to the hunter"

I nodded, and started to change into 10 foot midnight black dragon, and Arthur changed into 10 feet blood red dragon. We looked at each other and started to fly away. I landed right behind Artemis and I roared. Artemis flinched at me, and readied her bow.

"Shoot me and I'll blow you up" I threatened her.

She looked at me in fear, but brave herself to talk with me "Who are you beast?"

I laughed and it sound so scary in my dragon form "I'm the guardian of this place. And leave before I'll make you leave"

"I won't" she said, and after that a huge tower of fire blew at the sky. Artemis stared at it on awe, and I just smirked. Arthur already dealt with the hunters.

"Leave this place or my brother will burn your precious hunters" I said, and smirked evilly at her.

"Don't you dare…" but she stopped because the hunters started to screamed.

"Alright beast I'll leave this place." She said.

"And swear on the river Styx that you'll forget about all of this, never tell anyone, and never come back" I said.

"I…" but she cut off by the second huge tower of fire. She glared dagger at me. Wow, Arthur really good at this I thought.

"Alright, alright. I'll swear on the River Styx that I'll forget about all of this, never tell anyone, and never come back" she said and the thunder rumbled sealed her oath.

I smiled evilly at her "Now go, before I blasted you "

Another thunder rumbled, and my smile widened. Artemis huffed and ran towards the camps where the hunters cowered in fear. I extended my wings and flew away. I landed inside the barrier and turned myself into human again. I stared at the sky and a huge blood red dragon swoop me.

"What the hell?" I yelped "Arthur put me down right now!" I yelled at him.

Arthur dropped me mind you, he DROPPED me like 7 feet from the air, and I hit the ground pretty hard. I'll be dead by now, if I and Arthur not immortal.

**'Ops sorry' he said jokingly**

I shoot a huge lightning bolt at him that can made Zeus lightning bolt like a baby toy, and made him hit the ground hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that you're a bird" I said sarcastically.

Arthur turned himself to human form. And his clothes smelled like he being blasted( which it's right), and his hair singed, and burn a bit.

"Fiona. You're so dead" he said and chased me.

I just ran away and laughed at it. I just hope we can live like this for forever but, I'm wrong.

**Okay finished.**

**Can you guess who is they adoptive father?**

**Mwahahahaha**

**It's pretty easy you know.**

**Anyway just review it okay **

**Mwahahahahah**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEHEHEHEHE sorry took a long time to update this story**

**And now may I present you the next chapter (Horray)**

**Finally i can finish it, whew in the middle of Mt. Homework**

**Enjoy the story okay**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own PJO or HOO**

**Arthur POV**

I stabbed at my dinner furiously, dad lied to us. He said he will come today, but where is he? Fiona already broke her second plate and took the third plate. I stabbed the table, and almost broke the table.

"I'm going to train" I grumbled, and stood up.

I walked to the train arena and set the timer. Maybe for four hours, I said and hit the button. How about my weapon? Nah, I just thought about it and a weapon will appear on my hand. So, I thought a sword, and a sword appeared on my hand.

"Begin the simulation" I said.

The arena changed into a New York City, and a hydra already on there. Is not normal hydra, it's had like umm…14 heads. So I readied my swords and lunged at the hydra, the hydra turned to me and hissed. I jumped when the Hydra spitted some acid to me. I landed on one of its head, and stabbed its eye. The hydra roared, and shook its head. I jumped again, and landed on the ground. Okay, I cannot kill it without fire, so I made my sword disappeared. I closed my eyes, concentrated that my body surrounded by fire. When I opened my eyes, fire already surrounded me. I smirked evilly at the hydra, and lunged to it. I caught one of its head, and burned it down. The hydra roared and tried to swat me, I jumped and made a big ball of fire and threw it to the hydra. The hydra roared in pain, when fire consumed them, finally the hydra stopped move, and turned into golden dust. When I readied myself for the next monster, the New York City disappeared, and turned into the arena again.

"Arthur, you better come to the library. Dad is here, and he wants to talk to us" Fiona said and walked out.

I sighed, and followed her to the library. When Fiona opened the door, I saw dad sat with a jet black haired boy, he had sea green eyes that filled with hurt. The boy around my age, and he had the same height as me.

"Ah, Arthur" Dad smiled when he saw me.

"Who is that?" I asked, and looked dad confused.

Before dad can answered Fiona yelled at him "You lied to us!"

"I'm sorry Fio, but I had something to do" Dad apologized.

Fiona huffed, and glared dagger at Dad. I cleared my throat and looked at Dad.

"OH, about the boy" Dad smiled "He is Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus and the son of Poseidon"

The boy A.K.A Percy flinched when dad said that. Fiona tilted her head, and looked at Percy. Percy looked at his shoe, clearly not comfortable under Fiona gazed.

"Why is he with you?" I asked again.

"It is not my place to tell you that." Dad said.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at Dad "Why?"

"It is up to him, he will tell you everything when he ready" Dad said, and patted Percy shoulder.

Fiona rolled her eyes and folded her arms on her chest.

"Well, I have to go now" Dad said, and stood up.

"Wait, you promise you will stay" I yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. But I have to take care of something really important" Dad explained.

Fiona looked very angry, and she stormed out from the library. I just glared dagger at Dad. My Dad smiled apologetically and flashed out. Percy just stared at the bookshelf; he tried not to look at me.

"So? Are you coming with me?" I asked him.

**Percy POV**

I looked at Arthur; he looked at me with a calculation look in his eyes just like her. I shook my head tried to forget about her. Arthur walked outside and I followed him.

"So? What's happened to you?" Arthur asked me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked back.

Arthur stopped and turned around "Why the savior of Olympus on here? I guess something big happened to you?" He guessed.

Dang it, I curse silently. He smart, smarter than her perhaps.

"Well, you know there's a lot of stuff happened at the camp, and yeah I leave the camp" I answered him, avoided to tell him the whole truth.

"Camp? Do you mean camp for people like you?" Arthur asked again.

"Yeah, we have two camps. One for Greek and one for Roman" I explained to him.

"I see. Who's your godly parent?" he asked me again, or he interrogated me.

I hesitated a bit before answer "Poseidon"

"That's why you smell like the ocean" he mumbled.

"What?" I looked at him disbelieved.

"Nothing" he just shrugged and continued to walk.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Arthur, don't tell me you already forget my name" he answered.

"No. Are you a demigod too?"

Arthur shook his head "I don't know"

"Why is that?"

Arthur stopped "Because I don't have any memories about my past, my childhood, and my parents"

I looked at him with sympathy, it must be sad when you didn't have any memories about your past life. Arthur sighed loudly and continued to walk. I followed him, he escorted me to a huge room, and I gapped when I saw the room. It had queen size bed, a LED TV, all kind of video games console, a mini fridge, and more.

"This is where you'll stay. And tomorrow, we'll train on 9 A.M sharp. Oh, we'll have breakfast on 8 A.M" he explained to me.

I nodded and said thanks. Arthur smiled a little and walked out of my brand new bedroom. I sat on the bad, and stared at the door. How could they? I thought. The memories when I ran away still fresh on my mind. The whole camp betrayed me, even Annabeth. She left me because Dean, he's son of Zeus and his attitude just like his father. He made all the campers hated me, and Annabeth dumped me because of him. He even spread rumors that I helped the monster who chased him when he came to the camp, and the gods blindly believed his lie, and just threw me away after all the things I did to them. I blinked my eyes, tried to get rid of my tears that already formed in my eyes. I sighed and laid my back on the bed.

**Fiona POV**

I frowned at my bedroom. My dad lied to me today, instead of apologize he brought a boy who a savior of Olympus to stay with us. What the hell is he thinking?

"Fiona, I want to talk with you" Arthur said behind my door.

"Come in" I said, and Arthur walked in. He looked around my messy room and sighed.

"And you called yourself a girl?" he teased me.

My face turned bright red "Shut up!" I hissed.

"I want to talk about Percy" he said.

"Oh, about Mr. I-Save-Olympus-Billion times-and-I'm-so Cool" I said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eye "Something wrong with him. His aura is so depressing, even me feel depressed when I'm around him"

"Really? He looks like a happy go lucky life type to me" I said.

He smacked me on the back of my head "You're so dense"

"Hey! Don't smack me" I yelled and playfully punch his arm.

"Anyway, I think something big happen to him. But I can't figure it out" he said.

"What? You don't know something? I think the world going to end" I teased him.

"Shut up! It's only human you know." He protested

"Why don't you read his mind?" I asked.

"I can't do that. It's illegal you know. I think we just have to wait till he ready to tell us" Arthur answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you for reading my mind" I joked and threw him with pillow.

"Hey, I don't have to read your mind. Our mind connected to each other right. So, whatever you thinking I can hear it" he said and caught my pillow.

"Ugh, I hate that." I grumbled.

Arthur laughed hard, and threw my pillow back to me "Good night Fio" he said, and walked out from my bedroom.

I laid my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Percy Jackson, that guy full of mysteries. His gorgeous sea green eyes and his messy black jet hair, oh his well built muscle. My face turned red when I'm realized what just I did. Did I just check him out? I shook my head tried to get rid of him from my mind.

'**Seriously Fio, you just meet him and you already check him out?' Arthur teased me**

'**Shut up!' I said back**

'**Oh, I think someone is falling in love' Arthur said jokingly.**

'**Oh, just sleep my dear brother before I make you sleep, and you never wake up' I threatened him**

'**Oh, I'm so scared.' He teased me.**

'**Just get lost' I said.**

I heard Arthur laughed on my mind. Ugh, can't he leave me alone for a second? I need some privacy here. I sighed and closed my eyes, tried to sleep and ignored Arthur who still spoke on my mind.

**Percy POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Finally this night I could sleep well, without a single dream. I got down from my bed, and walked towards the bathroom. I stripped myself and walked towards the shower. I turn it on, and let the cold water showered me. When I'm finished, I put on my old clothes and walked out of my huge bedroom.

"Morning" somebody said.

I turned around and saw Fiona walked behind me. She wore a black blue T-shirt, black shorts, and light blue converse. Her reddish brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail, and her crystal blue eyes looked at me curiously.

"Err, Morning" I said back.

"Sleep well last night?" she asked me, and walked besides me.

My, she's tall for girl at her age. "Yeah, thank you anyway letting me stay here"

She waved her hand "Nah, forget it. I need new people though; it's pretty boring here when the only face you could see is Arthur face"

I chuckled "Is he your friends?"

"He's my oh-so-smart-and-annoying twin brother" she answered in such loud voice.

"Hey I heard that" Arthur protested from somewhere.

Fiona smirked, and Arthur showed up from the kitchen. He wore a turquoise green T-shirt, khaki shorts, and dark brown converse. His jet black hair even messier than me, but that could make the whole Aphrodite cabins yelled "HOT GUYS ALERTS".

"Hey, Percy" Arthur said when he noticed me stood besides Fiona.

"Morning" I said back.

"So, my oh-so-annoying-sister did anything bad to you?" he asked me.

"Hey, you make me just like a bad girl here" she pouted.

I chuckled when saw them like that; they are definitely twins with the same face features, the same eyes color, the different only on their hair color.

"Percy, what do you want for breakfast?" Fiona asked me.

"Blue pancakes, bacon, and orange juice" I answered.

"Blue pancakes?" Arthur asked me confused.

"It's uh, I like blue food" I answered sheepishly.

"Do you want the bacon in blue too?" Arthur asked again.

"Nope. Just the pancakes" I said.

Arthur nodded and clapped his hand. Suddenly plates full of food appear on the table, and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Gift from my dad" Arthur said when he saw my shocked face.

"This is so awesome" I said, and started to eat the blue pancakes.

Arthur just chuckled and took some scrambled eggs, bacon, toasted bread, and a glass of milk. While Fiona took, two cheese sandwich, bacons, and a glass of apple juice. After we done, Arthur clapped his hand again, and all the left over and the dirty plates just gone.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Arthur said when he saw my jaw dropped again.

After that they escort me to the training area. They said, they had the latest technology for training. They could make some simulations, and fight real monster. That's so cool, I thought. And after that we trained for I didn't know for how long. The only thing I knew that I already killed 4 hellhound, 2 hydras, 4 Empousa, and 5 Cyclops. After that we take a shower, and played some video games together. And I'm already felt that I'm home, and for a second forget about the betrayal of my friends and family. I already have a new family here, life pretty good.

**Please, pretty please with the sugar on top REVIEW**

**Just review if you love it, like it, or you have any ideas for the stories I will consider it**

**even you hate it just revies what should I do to make you love this story**

**Okay then BUH BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter 3 finished!**

**Sorry if Percy a bit OOC, i just write everything that appear on my mind (:p)**

**Anyway just enjoy the story**

**Thank you for ChickenOfDoom and uk-loco for reviewing**

**And thank you for Amandla123 and uk-loco who favorite this story**

**I don't own PJO AND HOO**

Chapter 3

**Fio POV**

It's the second day since Percy arrived here. He's strong even my Dad hadn't blessed him yet. Just imagine if my Dad blessed him, maybe he'll be stronger than any Olympians, but below us and Dad. He still hid the reason why he's here, and that's made me irritated. He's handsome but kind of slow thinker, slower than me. And he so reckless, for example when we trained together a hellhound attacked me when I got distracted by a Cyclops, without hesitated he jumped to save me. If Arthur didn't shoot the Cyclops in time, maybe he'll be Percy dough.

"Fio, are you even listening to what I say?" asked Percy.

"Huh? What?" I asked back.

Percy rolled his eye "Forget it"

I huffed, and stood up from the ground. Percy followed my example and dusted his jeans.

"Let's go back. Arthur would freak out if he found out that I'm not in home yet" I said.

"He really concern about you, you lucky to have somebody like that" Percy said and walked behind me.

I smiled slightly "Yeah, but sometimes he really ticked me off"

Percy laughed and he swung his arm around my shoulder, my face blushed a bit.

"That's Arthur for you" he grinned at me.

When we arrived at home, Arthur glared at us. Percy held up his hand, and I just raised my eyebrows at Arthur.

"Take it easy man, we just talked. And we never get out" Percy said and still held his hand up.

Arthur huffed "Alright, just never get out from the barrier.

Percy just grinned, and nodded. I rolled my eyes, yesterday Percy got out from the barrier with me Arthur found out and yelled at us. I wanted to see the world with my own eyes, not without Dad or the television. Percy said that the outside really beautiful and I wanted to see it. Unfortunately, my dad never allowed it. He always afraid that somebody would killed us if they knew our existence, but Arthur suggested Dad knew something about our past especially our parents. He always said, that our parents dead from car accident, then he found us and decided to take care of us. At first we believed it, but as we grew up we knew something was off. If our parents really died from car accident, why he hid us away from the world? There must be some connection with our past.

"Hey, Fio" Percy called me.

"Do you want to swim with me?" Percy asked me.

"Really Percy? You just swim this morning and you want to swim again?" I asked him disbelieved.

"Hey, what's wrong with that" Percy whined.

"Water Boy" I mumbled.

"Hey I heard that" Percy pouted.

"What? Do you hate your nickname?" I teased him "How about Fish Breath? Kelp Head? Or Seaweed Brain?"

He flinched when I said Seaweed Brain. His sea-green eyes became a little dull. There must be some connection between his past and his Seaweed Brain nickname

"Hey, Percy? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I offended you" I apologized.

He shook his head "It is okay. Just that nickname remind me of my past"

"Well, you can tell us about it" I suggested.

"Us?" Percy raised his eyebrows

"Me and Arthur. Arthur worried about you and me too. You're part of our family now, so fell free to talk about it when you're ready okay" I said and smiled.

Percy blushed when he saw my smiled. But he returned my smile, and chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Dog face" he grinned at me.

"Hey, that's Arthur nickname" I pouted.

"Then, congratulations it's yours now" Percy teased me.

"Why you called me dog face?" I asked him.

"Well, because you love to turn into wolf" Percy answered.

"Whatever Water Boy" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed hard, and I just smiled. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the swimming pool.

**Percy POV**

She's very beautiful and very strong too. She's funny, caring person, and kind. But it's very bad when you got on her bad side. Yes, it's Fio. Even I just knew her for two days; she already talked openly to me and accepted me as her family. And her brother Arthur, he's kind, strong, really smart (smarter than her or Athena), cool, had a very good sense of humor, and well if I'm a girl I'll say he's incredibly handsome and could made every girl screamed when he passed by.

"Hey, Water Boy" Fio called me with my new nickname.

I turned to her, and saw her already changed her clothes into some black tank top, and grey shorts. Her hairs fall down into her back, just below her armpits. Her eyes change into emerald green, and looked at me strangely.

"Until when you going to stand still like that?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about something" I said.

She rolled her eyes, and tucked few strand of her hair that tried to caver her face.

"Well? Are you going to swim or not?" she asked again.

I grinned like a mad boy, and jump to the waters. I swam further to the bottom of the swimming pool, and wait for Fio there. I heard water splashed and Fiona swam to get me. I smiled under water, and made some water pushed Fiona a bit. She looked surprised and glared dagger at me. I pursed my lips, tried to contain my laughed. She mouthed something like 'Don't you dare' and I just raised my eyebrows at her. I pulled the waters around her, and she yelped. Looks like I pulled her to hard, because the next second she's pinned me to the ground. My face blushed madly when I realized her face only a couple inches from my face. Her face bright red and my s, and my sea-green eyes met her emerald green eyes. The butterflies in my stomach started to fly around and my heart skipped a beat. She pushed herself away, and swam to the surface. I still lay down on the bottom of the swimming pool still processing what just happened. Suddenly something pulled me to the surface, I yelped when the current got stronger. I splashed out from the water, and fell down to the water pretty hard. If I not a child of Poseidon maybe I'll be a pancake. When I hit the water hard, I heard Fiona giggled. I swam to the surface again, and sent her a halfhearted glared.

"And now we even Water Boy" she said and smiled.

I smiled back at her, and swam next to her. She playfully splashed the water at me, but I just waved my hand to stop it. We swam around and splashed water at each other, and even held a contest who's the longest person that can stay under water. Of course it's a tie, because my dad is Poseidon and she already blessed by her Dad.

"It's dinner time guys. And you better get out from the water or I'll make you" Arthur said.

I and Fio got out from the water, and we made ourselves dried. Fio took a big white shirt from the floor and wore it, and she tied up her reddish brown hair into ponytail. She picked up my clothes and threw it at me.

"You better be quick water boy. Or I'll eat all your dinner" she said and walked to the dinner room.

I just smiled, she's just joking. She always left me some food, when I was late for dinner. I wore my T-shirt and followed her and Arthur towards the dining room. We ate our dinner and talked a lot. When we finished our dinner I walked towards my bedroom, and hit my bed. I soon closed my eyes, after I hit the bad. But soon after that I started to have a bad dream

-Dream started-

Our home was badly destroyed. I saw Fio and Arthur fought something. And their Dad fought something too. The man that Fio and Arthur fought made my heart stopped, it was Porphyrion. I thought Zeus was killed him on the last battle, was somebody raised him again? And their Dad fought somebody I don't know. Porphyrion swatted Fio with his hand, Fio flew back a couple of feet before she flipped herself midair, and landed on her feet. She crouched down and turned herself into a massive midnight dragons, she blasted Porphyrion with a huge fire column; Porphyrion fell down on his buts and yelled in pain. While Arthur jumped about 5 feet and impale his huge sword at Porphyrion back, after that Arthur summoned a huge lightning bolt and struck Porphyrion with it. I gasped when Porphyrion just passed out, not turned into golden dust. Fio turned back into human form again, and panted. Arthur fell down on his knee, he clutched his wounded arm. Fio rushed to Arthur and touched his wounded arm; Arthur flinched when Fio hand touched his wound. Fio muttered something in strange language and Arthur wound heal completely. Fio face paled a bit, but she looked fine.

"Where's Percy?" Fio asked

Arthur stood up "Last time I saw him, he fought Iapetus at the ruins of the house" Arthur answered.

Fio looked at her dad "Just go, I'll help dad" Arthur said and ran towards their dad.

Fio ran towards the ruins of the house, and looked for me. I saw myself fought Atlas, and I at great disadvantage. Iapetus laughed when saw me fell down on my knee, when he wanted to impaled me with his spear Fio sword block it.

"Well, well. What we have here. A little girl comes to her boyfriend rescue?" Iapetus mocked her.

Fio glared dagger at him, and readied his sword. Iapetus laughed hard at it, and attacked Fio. Just like a sword fighting master she easily blocked Iapetus attacked while attacked Iapetus. Fio swung her sword at Iapetus and Iapetus blocked with his huge spear.

"Not bad little girl. Not bad" Iapetus still mocked her.

Fio made a mistake; she growled and attacked at Iapetus. Iapetus easily hit Fio with his spear but, and made her flew back a hit a tree. I swore I heard a few of her bone snapped.

"FIO!" I heard myself called him, when I saw Iapetus readied his spear and wanted to impale her.

-Dreams end-

I woke up abruptly, and panted hard. I wiped my sweat on my forehead; I got down from my bad and walked towards my bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my face with it, I looked at myself on the mirror. My usually messy hair became messier, and my sea green eyes looked tired. I turned off the sink, and walked towards my bed again and sat there. I rubbed my face, and sighed. I hope that my dreams just now just a dream, but deep down I knew that my dream going to happened sooner or later. I lifted up my face when I heard somebody knocked my door. I walked towards the door and opened it. Arthur stood there and looked very worried.

"Are you okay Perce? I sense something from your room" Arthur asked me.

"Nothing serious Arthur, just a nightmare" I answered.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, and looked at me with that calculating looked again. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Okay then. I'll back to my room, if you need anything just call me or Fio" he said and left me.

I looked at his back, felt a little guilty. I hid a lot of things from them, but they still acted like that. I sighed, and rubbed my hair frustrated. Should I tell them about everything, is sighed and decided to tell them this morning when we have a breakfast.

**Arthur POV**

I walked out from the shower and felt refreshed. I took my white shirt with a green day band logo on it and my black shorts. I walked out from the bathroom, and decided to use black converse. After I looked myself on the mirror and satisfied with my look, and walked towards the dining room. I saw Percy and Fio already there sat in silent. I cleared my throat and their head snapped at my direction.

"Morning everybody" I greeted them.

Percy and Fio just mumbled something like morning, and continued to stare at the table. I sat and looked at them curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

Fio looked at Percy, and Percy just played with his green T-shirt. Percy looked uncomfortable, like he considered of something.

"I need to tell you something" Percy said.

I raised my eyebrows at him "I already told Fio, and I'll tell you now about my past and why I'm here" Percy continued.

Fio gave Percy supporting look, and Percy nodded at her. Percy composed himself.

"As you know the gods exist, and they still fall in love with human and make some kids like me, or you could say demigods. And in New York, Manhattan, Long Island, there is a camp, called Camp-Half Blood, for Demigods like me. We trained there to fight a monster that always try to kill or eat us." Percy explained.

I nodded "Okay. Go ahead"

Percy sighed "I…I trained there for 6 years, and I made a lot of friends there. I even had a girlfriends there Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Percy blinked multiple time tried to get rid of his tears "But, someday Dean Bolt Son of Zeus came and took everything from me. He made my friends hated me, because something that I didn't do, and my friends or I should say ex-friends believed every lied he told them. And even Annabeth dumped me for him. She said, he's better than me, and told me to go away from her. And as if that's not enough for Dean, he spread some fake news to the gods that I tortured him every day because all people on the camp now prefers him than me. Of course Zeus who very paranoid; banned me from Olympus and Camp-Half Blood. Most of the gods agreed with him. Only a few of them didn't agree with him, my dad Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia. So, I ran away because Zeus wanted to kill me, and I stumbled upon your dad. And that's why I'm with you now" Percy explained again, he wiped his tears that already running down on his cheeks.

"Percy I'm so sorry" I said to him.

Percy shook his head "It is okay Arthur. I'm feel all better now"

"So, why my dad called you saviors of Olympus?" I asked again

Percy fist tightened "I saved their sorry buts twice, from the second Titan Wars, and The second Giant wars. But they cast me away because of some Zeus brats. I swear I never help again when something up"

I smiled slightly "I see. They as bad as my dad told us. They never change, always so selfish and so self centered."

Suddenly I heard Percy stomach growled. Fio laughed hard, and Percy face turned bright red.

"Aww, Is water boy already hungry?"Fio teased Percy.

"Shut it Dog Face. It's only human you know" Percy grumbled

Fio grinned at Percy before she clapped her hands, and breakfast appeared in front of us. We ate and talked about a lot of things. Mostly about the gods that never changed a bit, after we finished Fio clapped her hand again and the table became empty again.

"Okay time for a little training "I said, and Fio pouted.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come on Arthur. Let's just take a little break and let's take a walk" Fio said.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, but don't go outside the barrier"

"Please Arthur. Pretty please with the sugar on top" Fio begged to me with his puppy eyes.

I sighed "Fine, but I'll go with you. Just to make sure that you don't do anything stupid"

Fio smiled, and dragged Percy outside the house. I followed her from behind, and smiled a bit. Maybe it'll be fun. Fio turned herself into huge wolf and I followed her examples.

"Guys, what about me?" asked irritated Percy

Fio grinned in her wolf form which a bit scary and made a gesture that Percy can rode on of us. For a second Percy face blushed madly he chose to ride me instead Fio.

"Just take it slow Arthur" Percy said and he held onto my fur tightly.

Fio smiled a bit before dashed into the woods, quickly I ran behind her. We ran into the woods, and stopped at our favorite place, the clearings. The weather's so nice and the lake so clear so you can look at your reflection there. Percy got down from me and his face green. I and Fio turned ourselves into human again, and Percy glared at us.

"Don't you ever do that again" he said.

I and Fio just smiled slightly and we sat on the ground tried to enjoy the peaceful moment. Percy followed us and sat beside me.

"It's so beautiful." He said.

I smiled "Fio found this place when she wandered around a few years ago. And she told me about it, for the first time I didn't believe her. But after she convinced me to come here, I believed her and after that this is become our favorite place"

Percy nodded, and he wanted to talk about something when we heard and explosions somewhere near our house.

"What was that?" Fio asked me.

Percy face paled "I don't know" he shuttered.

Fio stood up and looked around "We must go back, quickly"

I nodded and we turn ourselves into wolf form again, and Percy rode me again. We ran towards our house and found out something very annoying happened near the barrier of our house. Percy got down from me, I and Fio turned into human form again. Our jaw dropped to the ground when we saw Dad stood there with somebody like dad stood there and smirked evilly at dad.

"What do you want from me Order?" dad asked angrily

"Well, well, well. What we have here" Order grinned at dad "Looks like you have some fun here Chaos my dear brother"

**And done!**

**Whohoo! Just review it guys**

**I need your opinion of this story so i can make it better though (:D)**

**And tell me what do you suggest about when will Reyna will meet Arthur and Fio? okay guys**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BUH BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI HI HI HI!**

**I present to you the next Chapter**

**I'm so sorry for the misspelled word and if the story a bit screw up**

**You know I have a lot of homework and Paper to do**

**But finally I manage to finish this chapter (WOOHOOO) **

**I don't own PJO OR HOO**

Chapter 4

**Fio POV**

I walked back a few step when I saw Dad body crackled with energy. He tightened his fist until his knuckle turned white. Order just folded his arms over his chest waited my dad reactions.

"I told you to stay away from my business" Dad growled.

"I have a proposal for you" Order said firmly.

My dad narrowed his eyes at Order, and Order lips twitched a bit.

"I want to destroy the gods. The already rule the world too long, and worse they never changes at all. They always selfish and self-centered, I want to kill them all and dethrone them. I will rule the world and make the world live in harmony and in Order" Order said, and extended his hand to my dad.

Dad glared at him "I never help you. I hate the god behavior too, but killing them is not the right choices. The world will crumble and the society will be chaos if the gods die and their throne left empty."

Order tilted his head "Who said that their throne will be empty. The Titans and the Primordial Gods who will take the throne, they will rule the world with me"

Chaos grabbed Order white collar and lifted him up "Are you lost your mind Order?! They will not create order! They'll create chaos through the world by killing the mortals! They are worse than the god!"

"The mortals are rotten to Chaos. Can't you see they kill each other and trampled each other just to reach their dreams! They must be killed if you want to a world in Order. Of course the pure one will be spare. Join me brother before its too late" Order said, and pushed Dad hand from his collars.

"I'll not join you Order. Never! And I'll do everything to stop you from your crazy ideal" Dad yelled at Order.

"So you're protecting the gods. But are you sure that your kids over there will help you?" Order asked and pointed at us.

"Of course I'll help him. He saved our lives, and I'll save the gods too even they have bad behavior" I snapped back at Order.

"Really, even you know the truth?" Order asked me calmly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked Order back.

Order laughed hard "Brother you didn't tell them the truth. The truth about their past and their parents dead"

"What?" I looked at Order confused

Before Order could answer Dad blasted him, and he flew 10 feet backwards. Order hit the barrier hard, and made a huge explosion. I covered my eyes from the blinding light, and when I opened my eyes I saw that the area where the barrier was burned down to ash, even the tree around it.

"You make a wrong choice Chaos" Order stood up, and dusted of his white jeans.

Order snapped his finger and Porphyrion appeared from the ground, after that a blinding light appear in front of us and Iapetus stood there with his huge spear.

"I have to kill you, and your kids. You just an obstacles in the way" Order said and lunged to Dad.

Dad made a pure black sword appeared in his hand, while Order made a pure white sword. When their swords collide I can felt pure energy crackled from them. Their fought each other, and forgot that we still stood there watched them.

"Hah! Finally I can kill some humans!" Porphyrion yelled at us.

I made 3 foot long sword appear in my hand, Arthur held a huge swords, while Percy took his pen and uncapped it, within a second Riptide already on his hand. Porphyrion held a huge spear and pointed it at us.

"I'll kill you all, and we'll rule the world" he said and attacked Arthur with his spear.

Arthur easily blocked it with his huge sword "I don't think so, you over grown humanoid"

Porphyrion roared in anger and started to attack us; he swung his huge spear madly and cut down a lot of trees on the process. I and Arthur easily dodged it; I manage to wound him in several places. Suddenly we heard a second huge explosion, we turned and saw our home already destroyed. I turned again tried to find Percy. Before I can found him, Porphyrion already trusted his spear at me. Quickly I blocked it with my sword; I flew back a couple of feet because of the impact. I hit tree hard and almost split the tree in two because of it. I stood up quickly and glared dagger at Porphyrion who still busy fought with an angry Arthur. I raised my sword and concentrated, I could felt my sword already crackled with lighting. I smirked and whistled at Porphyrion.

"Are you missing the felling get struck by a lightning bolt Porphy?" I asked sweetly

Porphyrion looked at me confused. I used that moment to strike him with lightning bolt, mightier than Zeus. Porphyrion eyes went wide when he saw the lightning, and hit him hard on the chest. He bellowed in pain and fell on his buts. I walked over him and stood next to Arthur.

"It's impossible. Are you Zeus daughter?" he asked me.

I shook my head and pointed my sword at him "You better give up, or I send your head to Order"

Porphyrion roared in anger and stood up quickly. He held his spear so tight that made his knuckle turned white. He swung his spear widely, and wounded Arthur arm. Arthur yelled in pain, and dropped his sword. I glared dagger at Porphyrion and lunged at him, before I could react he swatted me and sent me flew back a couple of feet. Quickly I flipped back mid-air, and landed on my feet. I crouched down, and turned myself into huge dragon. I growled and made Porphyrion jaw dropped to the ground. Used that moment I blasted him again with a huge column of fire. He roared in pain when the fire hit him in chest. He fell again on his buts, and used that moment Arthur jumped about 5 feet and impale his huge sword at Porphyrion back, after that Arthur summoned a huge lightning bolt and struck Porphyrion with it. Porphyrion passed out after that. I turned myself into human again and panted heavily. I saw Arthur on his knee and clutched his wounded arm; I rushed towards him, and looked at him worriedly. I touched his wound, and muttered a healing spell that dad taught me. Within a second Arthur arm healed completely.

"Where's Percy?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw him, he fought with Iapetus near our house ruins" Arthur answered and stood up.

I bit my lips and glanced at Dad who still fought Order "Just go help him, I'll help dad."

I nodded and rushed towards the ruins of our house, and I saw Percy battled Iapetus, he at great disadvantage. Iapetus laughed when saw him fell down on his knee, when he wanted to impaled him with his spear I rushed towards him and block Iapetus spear with my sword.

"Well, well. What we have here. A little girl comes to her boyfriend rescue?" Iapetus mocked me.

I glared dagger at him, and readied my sword. Iapetus laughed hard at it, and attacked me. I blocked Iapetus attacked while I tried to attack Iapetus. I swung my sword at Iapetus and Iapetus blocked with his huge spear.

"Not bad little girl. Not bad" Iapetus still mocked me.

I made a mistake; I growled and attacked at Iapetus forgetting that he already readied his spear. Iapetus easily hit me with his spear but, and made me flew back a hit a tree. I swore I heard a few of my bone snapped.

"FIO!" I heard Percy called me, when I saw Iapetus readied his spear and wanted to impale me.

I narrowed my eyes at Iapetus, and I waved my hand. A huge wind knocked Iapetus to the other side, and that made me spit some blood from my mouth. I could felt the iron taste from my blood, I tried to stand up but my broken ribs made me fell again. Iapetus stood up and looked at me angry. When he wanted to impale me again, Percy showed up and did something amazing. He broke Iapetus spear into two, and stabbed him right into his hearth.

"Don't touch her!" Percy growled.

Iapetus clutched his wounded chest and he smirked evilly at us "This isn't over yet" and after that he disappeared in a flash.

Percy rushed towards me and he looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a few broken ribs, it'll heal within a second" I said.

And to prove that, I could felt that my broken ribs started to fix by itself, when it's finished I stood up and looked at gapped Percy.

"Closed your mouth Water Boy, we still have other things to do" I said and rushed towards my dad.

When we arrived I saw my dad panted and Order glared dagger at my dad.

"I'll come back Chaos. Just remember is not me alone, but with Primordial Gods and the Titans" after said that Order snapped his finger and disappeared with unconscious Porphyrion.

**Arthur POV**

"So, what's now Dad?" I asked dad, and stood in the middle of our house ruin.

He turned and looked at Percy apologizing "I guess you must go back at the camp"

Percy stood up and glared at dad harshly "Hell no! I don't want to set my foot on that curse place again"

Dad sighed "Percy, it is not safe anymore. Half-Blood camp is the safest place for you now"

Percy huffed "Fine. But I don't want anyone know that I'm Percy"

Dad smiled a bit and snapped his finger, Percy hair still jet black, and his eyes same like us between crystal blue and emerald green. His body became more well-built and his skin paler than usual.

"Now everyone will not notice you anymore. And you new name is Arnold Whitfield" Dad said.

"Take it easy Perce, you have us remember?" I said and swung my arm around him.

"Whatever, as long as I am with you guys" Percy said and smirked at us

"Okay then. I'll send you there now." Dad said and snapped his finger.

We flashed out and appeared again in the middle of camp. All of the campers gapped when they saw us, and some of them readied their weapons. Dad just snapped his finger and all the weapons fell down.

"I would like to speak with the head of this camp" Dad said.

A kid rushed towards a strange blue building. I looked over at the Camp-Half Blood, and saw some Barbie wanna be kids looked at me in awe, looks like Aphrodite kids. I ignored them and turned to Fio who glared dagger at some blonde kids with blue sky eyes, Apollo kids definitely. A honey blonde girl rushed towards us and saw us with calculating grey eyes. Her hair curled like a princess, and her skin tanned. She must be Annabeth Percy ex-girlfriend

"Who are you guys?" Annabeth asked me

Fio rolled her eyes "We just some human that want to do some picnic and ops...Looks like we appear in wrong place" she answered sarcastically.

Some kids looked like hold their laughed and some of the laughed hard. Annabeth face turned red and glared dagger at Fio

"Eww, you smell like owl pup. Are you bathing in owl pup?" Fio asked her innocently.

Percy laughed hard and he held his stomach. I just smiled widely, and made some of those Aphrodite kids passed out. Later a centaur came to us and gave us warm smile.

"Ah, can I help you? My name is Chiron" he said warmly.

Dad smiled "Ah Chiron. I wanted you to take care of my kids here" dad gestured to us.

"And you are?" Chiron tilted his head.

"I'm Chaos" Dad answered lightly.

Chiron eyes widened he quickly bowed down, and all the campers followed his example. Dad waved his hand and all the campers with Chiron stood up. Suddenly, 12 blinding light flashed in front of us and there stood the 12 Olympians, included Hades and Hestia. Zeus looked at us with paranoid looks in his eyes, Athena looked at us angrily because we made fool of her daughter, while the other gods looked at us without expressions.

"Ah, the Olympians here, then I can make everything simple" Dad said.

"Your kids are dangerous threat to Olympus Lord Chaos" Athena said.

Chaos glared dagger at Athena "Don't you dare say that to my kids Athena"

Athena gulped and quickly pursed her lips for further questions.

"As you can see, my brother Order has already come to earth and destroy all of you." Dad said "And he's so strong, stronger than all of you. And not only that, he also brings the titans, The Giants and The Primordial Gods too. And here I offer you my help, my kids" Dad finished.

All the gods and the campers began to talk at one time. Dad clapped his hand and all their heads turned to him.

"Any question?" Dad asked.

Athena walked forwards "We never heard you have kids with a mortal before"

Dad smiled "They are not my real kids. I adopted them when their parents dead, and along with that I blessed them with my power. But, I haven't blessed one of them because he's a new to our family here"

Percy gulped, and looked at his shoe. Fio took his hand and squeeze it gently, Percy became more relax and looked to the campers and the gods again

"Any question again?" Dad asked again.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"The girl with reddish-brown here is Fiona" Fiona smiled a bit "And next to her is our new family member Arnold" Percy waved his hand and the campers chuckled a bit "And next to him is Fiona twin brothers Arthur" I nodded slightly and Aphrodite squealed at me and Percy maybe I should called him Arnold now.

After dad said that he snapped his finger and huge cabin, a lot bigger than Zeus cabin appear out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the other cabins. Zeus face turned red, but he tried to compose himself. A blonde boy with electric blue eyes came out from Zeus cabin, and his jaw dropped when he saw a huge cabin appeared in there.

"Dean" Arnold growled.

"Dad, what's this?" Dean asked.

He's short only 5'6", a bit fat and his face showed that he's an arrogant brat. Dean ran towards Zeus, and he shocked when he saw us stood there.

"Who are they?" Dean asked again.

Athena quickly explain the situation to Dean, Dean turned to us and smirked.

"We don't need them Dad. I can beat all of them alone" Dean said proudly.

Arnold snorted "Oh yeah. Really? I bet you cannot take down a hellhound on your own"

Dean turned to Arnold and narrowed his eyes at him "I can beat all of you in ten second"

Arnold walked forwards and I held his hand "Not now Arnold"

Dean grinned "Afraid of my power eh?"

"You better watch your mouth Dean. Or I'll send you to the Hades Punishment Field" I threatened him.

Dean gulped, and his face paled a bit. Quickly he hid behind Zeus, who glared dagger at us. Dad looked at us amused, and he held my shoulder to ease my anger towards Dean. After that Dad walked to Arnold and put his hand on Arnold head. Dad muttered a few words, and made Arnold body glowed. Dad smiled a bit after Arnold body didn't glowed anymore, dad just blessed him.

"Okay then. I'll leave now. And I warn all of you, if you dare touch my kids or hurt them. I'll kill you all" after that Dad snapped his finger and he disappear in a flash of light.

**Percy/Arnold POV**

"Welcome to camp half-blood" Chiron said after Chaos disappeared.

"Whatever. We here just to help your sorry ass from Order and his minions." I said coldly.

Annabeth walked forwards and looked at me right in the eyes "We don't need your help. We have Dean the hero of Olympus. He's strong and kind not like the other hero" Annabeth said the other hero word venomously.

"Watch it daughter of Athena" Fio growled "He's saved your sorry ass for countless time, and you hate him because of that Zeus brat overt here who busy cowering behind his daddy back?"

"How do you know him?" Athena asked.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

"We've meet him. And he hate all of you expect Poseidon, Hades and Hestia." Arthur said.

Poseidon turned himself to human form and rushed towards Arthur "Where is he? Is my son safe?"

Zeus roared in anger "Why do you care of that traitor son of yours?"

Poseidon glared dagger at Zeus "His better than your cowardly son. Your son even ran away when he saw a hellhound"

Zeus stepped forward wanted to take down Zeus but Hades sent him back with a blast of energy "I'm agree with Poseidon here. You're son no better than Perseus, he's a big coward who always hides in your pitiful back when he makes mistake"

Zeus face turned bright red but he knew he couldn't win if he fought Poseidon and Hades now. He huffed and disappeared with a huge lightning and left the gapped Dean behind.

"Do you know where my son is?" Poseidon asked Arthur again.

"We know where Percy is. But it is not the right time to tell you" Arthur answered.

Poseidon sighed and ran his hand trough his jet black hair "If you met him, just tell him that I miss him"

Arthur nodded and Poseidon disappeared in a sea breeze. I smiled slightly, happy that dad still cared about me. After Poseidon leaved the other gods started to leave too, and all the campers turned to us.

"What? Just go back to your activities!" Fio snapped at them.

They started to leave us alone, but Annabeth and Dean still stood there. Annabeth walked to me and started to examine me.

"You look familiar. Are we ever meet before?" she asked me.

I stared at her strangely "No. We NEVER meet before" I answered.

Annabeth huffed and ran towards the arena; Dean followed her and looked at us with hatred. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore" I frowned.

Arthur raised his eyebrow "You have us remember? We will get it over"

"Yeah. Don't worry about that, we will help you get through it" Fio added.

I smiled "Thank you guys"

Fio grabbed my wrist and dragged me "Come on. Let's see our new cabin"

I just chuckled and followed her; Arthur smiled a bit and followed us. Our cabin was black and had a lot of stars and planet on it. When we arrived at the entrance, the door opened by itself.

"Wow. Cool" I said and entered our new cabin.

Inside you can a huge LED TV, huge sofas, kitchen, dining room, and three bedrooms. It's just like our previous home, minus the training area. And the bedroom had a queen size bed, huge bathroom, LED TV, PS 3, X Box, computer, Laptop, and I Phone 5.

"This is awesome!" I shouted and hit the bed.

"Thank you dad" Arthur murmured.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Fio asked.

I sit on my bed and looked at her "I don't know" I tilted my head "O yeah, I can give you some tour"

"I thought you hate this place" Arthur said.

"Well, I hate the campers, not the camp." I explained.

Fio shrugged "That's fine with me. And we must avoid the campers as much as we can"

"Okay then, let's go" I said and stood up from my bed.

We walked out together and I guided them trough the camp. Fio and Arthur couldn't kept their jaw shut, they jaw dropped when they saw the camp.

"Guys you better close your mouth before you catch some flies" I snickered.

Fio face turned crimson red "Shut up Water Boy! I haven't see the real world since I was 6 years old remember"

"Longer than that Fio" Arthur reminded her.

Fio pouted and glared at Arthur. Arthur just stuck his tongue and continued to walk. Suddenly Fio stiffened, and she turned around so fast, she made a bow and arrow appeared and shot it trough the bust. I heard somebody, or some girl yelped because of it.

"Get out from there, Daughter of Athena" Fio said coldly.

Annabeth walked out from the bush and glared dagger at Fio.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

Fio lower her bow and her lips twitched a bit "I know you from your smell. Every demigod has a unique smell you know. And your smell just likes an owl"

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Fio asked.

Annabeth face turned bright red, her body shaken with anger "Nobody called stupid" she roared.

Fio smiled "But I just do that silly"

Annabeth took out his dagger and lunged at Fio. But within a second, Arthur stood up in front of Fio and Annabeth stood there without her dagger. Arthur grabbed her wrist and his face so close to Annabeth and made me thought that he wanted to kiss her.

"Don't you dare attack my sister" Arthur growled.

Annabeth glared back at Arthur "She deserve it since her called me stupid"

Arthur let Annabeth go, and he made his huge sword that he made to battle Porphyrion and pointed it at Annabeth.

"Yeah she did. And nobody attack my sister and go away alive" he threatened Annabeth.

Annabeth flinched when she heard Arthur said that, she walked back a few step.

"Annabeth honey, where are you?" Dean called her.

Arthur lowered his sword "Just consider that you're lucky" and he leaved.

Quickly I and Fio followed him behind, and I glanced back at Annabeth who turned around to find her ridiculous boyfriend.

**That's it for this chapter**

**If you want to know more just review it and give me some idea and some critic**

**I need that to make this story better**

**See you soon **

**BUH BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the next chapter is done...**

**and for Nightshade321: sorry i can't make Fio be Reyna because it will ruin the main story, but i can make Fio and Percy get together.**

**And I have some stupid mistake at the beginning of the story I said that Fio and Arthur around 7 right, my mistake Imean they are around 6 sorry for the mistake (T_T) **

**Hope that you will enjoy it**

**And the Disclaimer thingy : I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO**

Chapter 5

**Arnold POV**

I stretched myself, and got down from my bed. My first day at camp, I thought. I ran my hand trough my hair, and sighed it's only mean that I had to follow every activities like the other campers. I walked towards the bathroom, and take a quick shower. After I finished I walked out from my bedroom, and met Fio who glared dagger at a paper.

"Morning" I greeted her.

She mumbled something, and continued to look at a paper. I walked beside her and patted her on her shoulder. To my surprise she turned around quickly and pinned me on the floor hard.

"Fio, it's me Percy" I said.

Fio eyes widened and she stood up quickly, her face turned to crimson red "Don't surprise me like that. I thought you are enemy"

I stood up, and rolled my eyes "What are you doing?"

Fio frowned and took the paper and showed it to me "My schedule"

I raised my eyebrow "And?"

Fio sighed and put the paper on the table again "It's mean I have to meet the other campers, and have a very high chance I'll meet Annabeth or Dean"

I smiled a bit "At least we have the same schedule. So we can ignore them"

"Whatever you say Pe…I mean Arnold" Fio said, and sat on the chair again.

Arthur showed up and from his eyes he looked very angry. He pulled a chair and sat on them, he grumbled and cursed in a colorful language that can make an old woman had a heart attack.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Some daughter of Aphrodite flirt with me, and it's take some effort to make them leave me alone. They really piss me off" Arthur grumbled.

Fio laughed "Oh, you already have some fans huh? Lucky you"

"And not only that. There is some Asian Barbie; I think her name is Drew. She always followed me everywhere like a lost puppy" Arthur said.

"Oh, Drew. Yeah she always like that, thinking that all the boys will fall on their knees for her" I said

Arthur waved his hand "Whatever. What our first activities? I heard that Chiron already give us the schedule"

"Ancient Greek" I grumbled

"Let me guess, Annabeth who going to teach us?" Arthur asked.

I nodded grimly, and Fio frowned. Arthur just looked at the table without any expression on his face. Suddenly somebody knocked the door; I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened the door and found Will Solace stood there. He looked at me, and took a deep breath before he talked.

"It's time for breakfast, Chiron wants you to eat with us" he said carefully.

I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back at the door frame "Why?" I asked him.

Will look hesitated "He want we know each other well, and trust each other something like that"

I laughed a bit, and made Will narrowed his eyes at me "Well, we need to trust you, before we help each other"

I chuckled "I beg your pardon? We help each other?" I laughed hard "You need us; we don't need your help at all. It is always you who need help"

Will face turned bright red "You want to come or not?"

"I'll think about it" I said, and shut the door before Will could say anything.

"Who is that?" Fio asked me.

"They want us to have a breakfast with us. To get know each other and trust each other" I answered.

Arthur nodded "Fine. If that what they want"

Fio stood up and yawned "This is boring"

"I know. But we need to know about them, to see if they capable to defeat the threat" Arthur explained.

"Sound pretty good to me. You?" Fio asked me.

"Me? If you go, I'll go too" I said.

"Okay then, let's go" Arthur said, and walked towards the dining hall.

I and Fio followed him from behind, when we arrived at dining hall everybody turned to us. Chiron gave us warm smile, while Dionysius looked at us annoyed. Everybody began to whisper at each other when we stood there, we didn't know where our table, nor where we have to sit. Suddenly, a black table appeared near us, and made everybody jaw dropped.

"Thanks dad" I heard Fio muttered.

Quickly we sat there and all kind of food appeared there without we asked for that. All the campers looked at us, Dean looked at us jealously, and Annabeth with that annoying calculating look, the others just looked at us with shock expression. We glared at them, and they turned to look at Chiron who stood there still in state of shock. Chiron shook his head, and raised his goblet.

"To the gods" he cheered.

"To the gods" all the campers followed him, expect us.

Dionysius glared at us, but he couldn't do anything because of Chaos words yesterday. Chiron stomp his hoof on the ground to gain the campers attention.

"And tonight the roman campers will visit us" Chiron said and all the campers cheered "And we'll be the host of the capture flag. Half-Blood camp versus Roman camps"

All the campers cheered, Chiron stomp his hoof on the ground again "I hope all of you give them your best" Chiron turned and looked at us "And the Chaos kid you will be in our team"

Fio gaped, while Arthur just looked at Chiron disbelieved.

"What?" I asked him surprised.

"You are part of this camp now, I don't care if you hate it or like it" Dionysius grumbled.

I stood up and hit my table hard, the thunder cloud started to form above us and the sea became more rougher. All the campers looked at me a bit afraid; Fio pulled me gently and made me sat. I narrowed my eyes at Dionysius, he never change just like Dean an ungrateful brat who always whine at everything.

**'Yeah, I agree with you. But that doesn't mean you can lose control like that' Fio said on my mind.**

I turned to her, and raised my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and mouthed something like telepathy.

**'Is that meaning you can read my mind?" I asked her**

**'Yeah. And you can read mine too' she answered.**

**'Can we read what people mind too?" I asked hopefully.**

**'Yes, but we rarely do that. That illegal you now, they need some privacy too' Fio answered.**

**'That's too bad' I said**

Fio giggled and she pushed my shoulder playfully. Everybody started to sacrifice food for the gods, and we just ate our food ignoring Chiron who looked at us worriedly. When we finished ate our breakfast we went to our cabin and readied ourselves to learn Ancient Greek with Annabeth. When its 10 sharp we walked outside to the place where she usually taught Ancient Greek, when she saw us her face became a bit harsh. I ignored it and sat in the back with Fio and Arthur, Annabeth took a quick glance on Arthur before she turned and her face a bit red. Really, did she have a crush on Arthur? The class went by and nothing special happened there, but I caught Annabeth took a glance at Arthur billion times during the class. Arthur knew this but he just ignored it, he didn't like Annabeth at all I guess. When we wanted to go to our next class sword fighting Annabeth came and she smiled.

"Hey Arthur, do you want to spar with me during the sword fighting class?" Annabeth asked.

Arthur tilted his head "I don't know about that. Why don't you spar with your wonderful boyfriend?" in,

Fio snickered when she knew Arthur being sarcastic, Annabeth glared at Fio.

"Whatever" Annabeth said and left us alone.

We just laughed when Annabeth leave. We walked to the arena and found Dean already stood there with his sword that he even barely managed to hold it. Clarisse stood next to him and looked at him with pure disgust and hatred. When she saw all of us already gathered she cleared her throat to gain our attention.

"Welcome to Sword Fighting class campers. We are the instructor here, and we will train you how to battle with your sword" Clarisse said.

All the campers looked to her. Clarisse smiled when she knew she got the campers attention.

"All of you know that we will have another huge battle after this, so we need to train harder" Clarisse said.

"I can beat them alone you know" Dean said arrogantly.

"Really? I bet you cannot beat a hellhound by yourself" I mocked him.

Dean turned to me and he growled "I can take you on and defeated you in 10 second"

I smiled "I'll take your challenge"

I made a sword that similar to Riptide appeared and walked to the arena. Fio and Arthur cheered on me while all the campers cheered on Dean. Dean lifted his sword and lunged to me, I sidestepped and stuck my feet; Dean tripped and fell on his face. He squeaked like a little girl and complained that I destroy his pretty face. He stood up and looked at me with pure hatred, he raised hand to the sky and made a lightning struck me hard, if Chaos hadn't blessed me I could have became a toasted Percy. I fell on my knee hard and panted, I can still felt the electricity run through my body. Dean snickered on me, but I manage to push myself to stand up. Dean smile faded and he looked at me with shock.

"30 second already pass by Dean" I said.

Dean growled and lunged at me. I readied my sword, when he swung his sword I blocked it with my own sword. Our sword collided and Dean tried to knee me on my gut, I side stepped avoided Deans knee. I glared dagger at him and made a little cut on his knee. Dean screamed like a little girl when he saw his own blood.

"How dare you hurt me? Don't you know who am I?" Dean whined to me.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I know you. You just a coward who always hide behind your daddy back"

Dean read turned to bright red and he lunged to me again, I lunged to him to. I ducked when he slashed me; I hit his sword arm with my sword buts. He yelped and dropped his sword, using that moment I hit his chin hard, and tripped him. He fell in his back hard, he screamed again. Quickly I pointed my sword to his neck.

"Yield" I said.

He looked at me, and his eyes became watery "It's not fair. I'm going to tell my dad"

Dean stood up and ran from there while cried like a little baby. I made my sword disappeared and walked towards Fio and Arthur who looked at me happily.

"Finally you give him pieces of our mind" Arthur said and patted my back.

I just smiled, and suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of us. I cover my eyes from the light, when the light died Zeus stood there with very angry expression.

"Who beat my son up?" he asked in rage.

"I am" I answered him.

Zeus turned to me "How dare you do that to my son! He don't do anything wrong with you!"

"He's the one who challenged me to fight him. And he try to kill me with a bolt" I snapped at Zeus.

Zeus made his master bolt appeared and pointed it on me. And suddenly Dean appeared out of nowhere and looked at me with hatred.

"Yes dad! He tried to kill me. When we fought he always tried to hurt me, just look at my wound to prove it" Dean said and show his little wound.

I tightened my grip on my sword hilt, and growled at him. What everybody see from this brat?

"I'll kill you Arnold!" after that Zeus blasted me with his master bolt.

I closed my eyes waited it to hit me, but after a few second nothing hit me. So I opened my eyes, and found Fio stood in front of me holding Zeus master bolt.

"Don't you dare hurt him Zeus! Are you forget that my dad will dethrone you if you touch him" Fio said in such low and dangerous voice.

"I don't care! All of you are threat for me!" Zeus yelled.

"You're such a paranoid" Fio said and threw Zeus Master Bolt to Dean.

Dean eyes widened when he saw the bolt came to him at full speed. Before he can run the bolt hit him right on his chest, if he not Zeus son he will be died right away after the bolt hit him. Dean clothed burned in a few places, and he smelled like ozone; Dean passed out after the bolt hit him. Zeus eyes went wide when he saw his favorite-pathetic son unconscious. He growled and picked up his Master Bolt, when he prepared to throw it at Fio, Arthur made a black sword that crackled with energy appeared.

"If you dare to hurt Fio or Arnold, I won't hesitated to make you disappear from this world" Arthur threatened Zeus and pointed his sword to Zeus.

But Zeus shot Arthur with a huge bolt, Arthur just raised his sword and his sword absorbed the bolt and left him untouched.

"That's impossible!" Zeus said disbelieved.

Arthur smirked and he raised both of his hand, my jaw dropped when I saw a huge wolf made of electricity stood behind him. Arthur pointed his hand to Zeus and the electric wolf jumped and hit Zeus right on his chest. Zeus bellowed in pain and dropped on his knee.

"Now go, before I make you" Arthur said and made his black sword disappeared.

Zeus looked at Arthur on rage, but he huffed and disappeared on a flash of lights. Arthur dropped on his knee and panted.

"Are you okay ?" Fio asked him in concern.

"I'm okay. Just tired, I rarely use that power and its drained me pretty quickly. I think I must trained a bit more to make my body used to it" Arthur said and stood up.

Fio frowned "You right. Dad never let us goes to the outside world, so we barely use our power that dad give us"

I swung my arms to both of them "Nah, don't worry about it. We'll train together right?"

Fio chuckled "Of course, and I'm going to win this time"

Arthur laughed "In your dream sister"

We laughed together and went to our cabin to take a little rest before we continued our training and left unconscious Dean behind.

**Arthur POV**

I sighed and pushed away my dinner, I didn't have any appetite tonight. All the campers ate their dinner and cannot stopped talked about the Jupiter Camp and their Capture Flag games. I took a quick glanced at Fio who played with her spaghetti, and Arnold who stabbed at his steak half heartedly. Chiron stomped his hooves on the marble floor.

"The Jupiter camp already at our border, let us go there and greet them" Chiron said.

All the campers cheered and walked to the camp border. We followed them, and saw a big group of kids in purple clothes stood there. In front of them stood a boy, he just looks like Dean except this boy taller, more muscular, his hair blonde, and he had electric blue eyes. Jupiter kids, I thought. Dad also told us the Greek god also had theirs roman side. Beside him stood a beautiful girl with wavy black hair, her face show that she's a very good fighter, she had some muscle, and had a leader aura.

"Reyna and Jason Grace. The Roman Praetors" Arnold whispered to me.

I nodded and continued to look at them. Chiron walked up, and talked to Jason. After a few minutes the Jupiter campers came in and began to talk with the campers. Jason and Reyna noticed us and walked towards us.

"Are you new camper?" Jason asked.

"You can said that. Oh, my name is Arthur, this is my twin sister Fiona, just call her Fio, and this is Arnold" I said and introduced Fio and Arnold.

Jason looked at Arnold for a few seconds "You look pretty familiar. Did I know you somehow, or we ever meet before?"

Arnold looked hesitated a bit before answered "No. I never meet you before"

Jason nodded "Oh, where's my manner. My name Jason Grace, and this is Reyna"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Reyna said.

"I heard that Chaos came here yesterday. Is that right?" Reyna asked me.

I tilted my head "Yeah, that's true"

Reyna looked uncomfortable "Then the rumors is true"

Arnold raised his eyebrows "What rumors?"

Reyna opened her mouth and he closed it again. She thought about it for a second, and she frowned.

"I heard that Chaos brother Order wanted to take over the world and reshape the world. He even worked with The Titans and The Primordial gods" Reyna said.

Jason sighed "We just won from the Giants battle and Gaea. I'm just tired of all of this"

Reyna glared at Jason "Anyway, I heard the rumors that Chaos sent his kids to help us. Do you know them?"

Fio giggled, while Arnold chuckled. Reyna raised her eyebrows at them. Jason looked at us, and his eye widened.

"No way! Are you serious?" Jason asked me disbelieved.

"What Jason? What do you know?" Reyna asked him irritated.

Jason turned to Reyna "They are Chaos kids Rey. They are our help"

I smiled "That's right."

Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground to gain the campers attention.

"And now shall we begin the game?" Chiron asked.

All the campers cheered and pumped their fist to the sky.

Chiron smiled "Before that." Chiron turned to us "Arnold, Arthur, and Fio. In which team you will participate?"

"Jupiter camps" I said, and earned a grateful looks from Arnold and Fio.

Jason smiled widened "This is going to be awesome"

We moved to the Roman sides, while the Greek just looked at us disbelieved and some of them with afraid expressions. We started to walk to the woods, and talked a few things with Jason and Reyna.

"What do you think of Percy?" I asked them.

Jason flinched a bit when he heard that name, while Reyna just looked at the ground avoided my eyes.

Jason ran his hand trough his hair "I..I fell sorry about him Just after what he does for all of us, they just trash him, because some of my dad kid come and spread some lies about him." He sighed "I wish I could be there for him, he saved me and my camp. I owe him a lot"

Reyna sighed "Yeah, me too. Percy is a wonderful person, I can't believe that they just believe in Dean lies. They said Percy will bring Olympus down and make everyone that don't agree on his way dead, they forget that Percy too loyal to betray them. They just plain stupid, even the gods too"

Thunder rumbled on the sky and Reyna looked at the sky irritated, Reyna huffed and continued to walk.

"We Romans, respected Percy. I just wonder why he didn't tell us about it. Sometimes I just don't get him" Jason said.

"He just doesn't want to be burden to all of you" Arnold said.

Jason turned to Arnold "But we are his friends"

Arnold smiled sadly "That's why. He hates to burden his friends"

Reyna narrowed her eye suspiciously "You act like you know him well, too well I said."

Arnold hesitated "Well, um… I already met him, when he on the run"

Reyna wanted to asked again, but the cheered of the campers cut her off.

**"You better think before you say Fish Brain" Fio grumbled.**

**"Hey, It's just come out before I notice it" Arnold said defended himself.**

**"Guys calm down. Don't fight in telepathy please. It's annoying" I said.**

Fio huffed and folded her arms over her chest, while Arnold looked at her apologetically. I just smiled a bit when I looked at them.

"…..there is no maiming or killing. If you do that your grounded" Chiron said, and brought me back from my thoughts.

All the campers Greek and Roman cheered, they began to ran to the woods. We ran to the woods followed Jason and Reyna behind since they're the leader. Reyna stopped and turned to the Roman campers.

"Tonight we will win this game, since we have Chaos kids on our side" Reyna said.

All the roman campers started to talk to each others. Jason stood up and clapped his hand and made thunder rumbled, the Romans went silent and looked at Jason.

"I and Reyna will take the flag. And I want Arthur, Arnold, and Fio come with us. The rest of you set up the defense, make sure that nobody, even a rats can come in to our territory and get the flags. And watch certain daughter of Athena, she can disappear" Jason explained.

"What?! Why do you take them with you?! They are the Greek, they can betray us!" protested some blonde and skinny boy.

"Octavian, they are not Greek. They are the Chaos kids that I'm talking about" Reyna said.

The skinny kids, or I should say Octavian jaw dropped to the ground.

"Hazel, Frank. I want you guard the flag. Hazel you could use your power over the precious metal to detect Annabeth when she disappears right?" Jason said ignoring Octavian who still busy picked up his jaw from the grounds.

Hazel nodded, and Jason smiled slightly. Suddenly we heard a sound like a conch horn, we heard the cheered from the other sides.

"We will win this. For Roman!" Jason yelled and raised his sword.

All the Roman campers followed his example, and cheered. They started to spread around the woods and guarded the line. Jason walked towards us and he smiled.

"Let's go show them, what we made off" he said, and ran to the enemy territory with Reyna and us.

I nodded and ran at Reyna side, Fio ran at Jason side, while Arnold ran behind Jason. We ran at full speed, but at the speed that Reyna and Jason still can followed us. When w crossed the creek, a volley of arrows came towards us. Fio looked at Jason and made some agreement in 5 seconds, Jason drew his sword, and slashed it towards the air created air barrier to protect us from the arrow. While Fio jumped a bit higher and stomped both of her foot to the ground causing an earthquake that made some of the shooters fell down from the nearest tree. We continued to ran and suddenly some invincible force hit Arnold hard, and made he walked back a few stepped.

"Annabeth" he growled, and made the creek rose up.

He closed his eyes tried to sense where Annabeth stood. When he could sense her, he sent that water to the spot right behind unexpected Fio. Annabeth fell don and spitted out some water, her hat lied beside her.

"Impossible!" she shrieked.

Arnold hit her on her forehead with his sword buts, made her go unconscious. Then, we continued to run and we found the flag at some rock piles that Arnold said that is Zeus Fist from my point of view it just like a large pile of poop. When Jason wanted to take the flag some Ares kid tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Fio quickly ran towards him, and kick the attacker hard way and made he flew a couple of feet.

"Ops, sorry" Fio yelled innocently and made the rest of Ares kids looked at her angry.

There around 5 Ares kids there, I readied my sword "You two take the flag and get out of here. We'll hold them, and catch up to you" I said and lunged to the Ares kid.

He swung his sword and I deflected it. I elbowed his stomach and made him yelped. I hit his helm hard with my sword but, and he fell down unconscious. I turned and found Fio and Arnold fought three Ares kids. I turned again and found the other Ares kids sneak from behind, when he swung his sword I just ducked and rolled to the side. I stood up and swung my sword, he blocked it. I pulled my sword, and targeted his sword arm. He knew this and blocked all of my attack. My, he's pretty good. But I knew he will tired after this, and right his attack not so powerful again. I kick his knee, and I hit him hard on his helm. He fell down unconscious. I panted and ran towards Fio that sent some electricity towards some Ares kid. He fell down unconscious, she ran towards me and Arnold followed her behind.

"Let's find Reyna and Jason" I said.

"How?" Arnold asked.

I smirked and turned myself to my wolf form. Fio laughed hard and started to turn herself, Arnold just shook his head and he turned into wolf to, but his fur was jet black. The only sign that showed us human just our eyes. We sniffed the air and I caught a glimpse of Jason scent. I howled and ran towards the source of the smell, Jason. We hit some surprised campers, and continued to ran. We I saw Jason fought a bunch of Hermes kids, and Hephaestus kids, I jumped and landed gracefully in front of Jason.

"What's a wolf doing in here?" Reyna asked.

After that Fio and Arnold showed up. We stood in front of Reyna and Jason, Hermes kids and Hephaestus kids gulped. I grinned and lunged at them, they screamed and ran away from us, some of them bravely stood there and attacked us but of course we won, we're wolf remember. I walked towards Reyna and Jason who still shocked. When Jason saw us walked towards him, he drew his sword and pointed it at us. But I just looked right into his electric blue eyes.

"Arthur is that you?" Jason asked.

I nodded, and laid down on the ground. Percy and Fio followed my example, I made a gesture that told them to take a ride on us. Jason grinned and rode me, while Reyna rode Fio. Jason held my fur gently afraid that he will hurt me. I chuckled in my wolf form and started to rush towards the creek. When we almost approach the creek I saw some Apollo kids with Hermes kids held our flag and almost reached the creek. But, Arnold ran faster and jumped, he hit the Apollo kids who brought the flag and scare the other to their bone. I and Fio ran faster and jumped the creek. When we landed on our territory again, when Jason and Reyna came down we quickly turned ourselves into human again. Chiron blew the conch horn.

"And the winner is Camp Jupiter" Chiron announced.

**And finished!  
Please review it whether you like it or hate it**

**Just give me some critics so I can make this story better**

**Because i want to be a writer like Rick **

**So please help me **

**and BUH BYE see you soon on my next chapter... **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO THERE!**

**May I present you the next chapter!( WHOOHHOO)**

**This chapter mainly about Arnold/PercyxFio**

**Sorry if the romance a bit creppy (:d)**

**So just read and enjoyed it okay**

**DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO**

Chapter 6

**Fio POV**

I paced around in my room, I couldn't sleep tonight. I sat on my bed and covered my face with my hands. Somebody knocked my door; I stood up and opened my door. Arnold stood there and he smiled when he saw me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Arnold ran his hand trough his hair "I can't sleep, and looks like you too" he hesitated a bit "Do you want to go with me to the beach? Usually when I'm can't sleep I go there"

I raised one of my eyebrow "Are you asking me to date with you?"

Arnold face turned bright red "Yes. No, I mean no. I just need some company since the person that usually with me there, she just dumped me for someone"

My expressions soften "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he cut me off

"Well, then okay. I'll go with you. Since there's nothing that I can do here" I said.

Arnold smiled and he took my hand, we walked together towards the beach. The weather so nice, that you can saw moon reflection on the water. Arnold sat on the sand, and followed his example.

"This is so beautiful" I said.

Arnold laughed "Usually when I'm sad I go here, sea always makes me calm"

I smiled and stared at the calm oceans, Arnold laid his head to his knees.

"But this place brings bad memories too. In this place too I found out that Annabeth cheating on me" he said.

I turned to him, Arnold shook his head tried to get rid the tears that already form in his eyes.

"I just can't believe she did that to me, after all that we been through. After all things that I did to her" he said, and stared at the sky.

I bit my lips didn't know what to say, I'm not really good at this situation.

"She just dumped me like a trash. I just don't understand why? Why she did that to me?" He started cried.

My heart hurt when I saw him like this. And I did the only thing I could do, I hugged him. He cried silently on my shoulder. I rubbed his back to comfort him. I could smell his scent, the mix of ocean and seawater, damn he smells good. My heart skip a beat when his hair brushed my cheek, god what's wrong with me? Did I already fall for him? When he lifted his head from my shoulder, his warm breath brushed my neck and made my face became even redder that before. Arnold faces so closed to mine, I could saw his eyes flickered between clear blue to sea green eyes. He smiled a bit, and success made the butterflies on my stomach flew around like crazy.

"Thank you Fio, I'm already feels a lot better now. " He said and patted the top of my head.

I nodded and turned away from his face tried to hide my crimson red face. And that night I knew that he already stolen my heart

**Arnold POV**

I couldn't stop blushed when I remembered Fio hug me, she smell like a lot of good things. We still sat on the beach, but Fio avoided my looked. I knew; that Annabeth just dumped me and I'm not ready to take another relationship, but I thought Aphrodite didn't agree with that. Honestly, I'm already fall for Fio since the accident on the swimming pool. I mean she's strong, beautiful and funny, she always been there for me. Annabeth looks like an ant when she compared to Fio, Fio a lot better than her. I looked at Fio who busy played with the sand around her feet. Her reddish brown hair fell down and cover his face, she took some of it and tucked behind her ears. She gorgeous for the god sake, her eyes changed to crystal blue and looks like shine under the light of the moon. She turned to me and caught me red handed stared at her. My face turned bright red when she looked right to my eyes. Her face turn pink and she smiled a bit before played with the sand on her feet again.

"Percy, I don't know but since I met you I'm already fell something change inside me" she said.

I raised my eyebrows "Well, since the accident on the swimming pool, I felt something too"

Fio stopped playing with the sand and looked at me; her crystal blue changed into emerald green "Tell me, are yours feeling same like me?"

"How I do that?" I asked her.

She leaned towards me and she kissed me, mind you she KISSED me. The kiss was soft and short; she pulled herself and looked at me. At that time I knew I would give everything just to make her smile, and I'll do anything to protect her. I smiled and she blushed like a school girl in love. I cupped her face with my hands, and I kissed her. She seemed surprised but she kissed me back, her lip was soft and tasted like a chocolate. Her hands moved to my neck, and she pulled me closer, while my hands already on her waist. We broke our kiss and she smiled, she rested her head over my shoulder.

"That feeling is love" I said and the top of her head.

"I know that silly, I'm just making sure that you have the same feeling like me too" Fio said.

I laughed "I'm lucky I met you. I'm never fall so quickly before, but you make me fall for you pretty quickly"

She raised her head and kissed my cheek lightly "I'm never fall on any boy before, you're the first"

I grinned "Of course you are. You never get out from your house, and never met any boys before me"

"So you say Arthur is a girl?" she teased me.

I snickered "Of course not, I mean the other boys that not your family"

"Of course I have" she said.

"Where?" I asked her,

"On television" she answered innocently.

I laughed hard, and she pouted "Hey, what's wrong with that?"

I kissed her again and she blushed madly "Nothing I'm just glad that I'm the one that can catch your heart"

**Fio POV**

Honestly, when I kissed him mentally I kicked myself because being an idiot. What's gotten into me? But when he kissed me back, it's felt like heaven. His lips taste liked the ocean itself, and I love it.

"Let's go back before Arthur freaking out" Arnold said.

I nodded and stood up, Arnold offered his hand and I happily accepted it. We walked together to our cabin, Arnold squeeze my hand gently. I smiled slightly and lean closer; he swung his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him.

"For first time I'm not sure, but now I know I make the right choices" he said.

"Well, I guess we cannot be a couple yet" I said sadly.

Arnold stopped and he turned me so he can look me "What do you mean?"

I bit my lips "Well, my dad already blessed you right, and that make you my brother. I can't date my brother"

Arnold patted my head and smiled "We're not blood related silly, we just his adoptive kids. Well, I can tell Chaos to take all of this power, so we can date"

"Don't do that. Please, the battle is drawing near, I don't want to lose you" I begged him.

"Wow, I don't believe that you have a soft side too" He teased me.

I punched his arm lightly "Hey, I'm a girl remember. No matter how tough I am, of course I still have my soft side"

Arnold laughed and he pulled me towards him "Don't worry I'll be fine even without this power, since I have someone I love and I have to protect her, that's what give me strength till now"

"That is so sweet for someone like you" I said half teased him.

Arnold laughed and kissed my forehead "Sweet dream Wolf Face"

I giggled and kissed his cheek "You too Water Boy"

After that Arnold entered the cabin and walked to his room. I smiled happily and walked towards my own room. I sat on my bed and hug my pillow tightly, what a wonderful night. I laid my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Within a second I fell asleep with a love struck grin on my face

**Reyna POV**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I got down from my bed and stretched my hand, I looked outside and the weather seems pretty nice. I tied up my hair into pony tail and walked outside. We stayed for 3 days at Camp-Half Blood, for training together. I couldn't shake the feeling that our battle drawing closer, and we needed to prepare for it with all our power. I started to jog around the camp; I have to be stronger if I wanted to win this war. I looked around and saw some boy that have godly handsome face stood silently and stare at the lake. Arthur, I noticed him right away from his height and hair. He stood there like statue, and I could saw some Aphrodite kids stared at him in distance with awe, no wonder his handsome anyway. His shoulder stiffened and he turned around, his eyes flickered between crystal blue and emerald green, sometimes I caught clear blue like the ocean or maybe the lights played some tricks to me. When he saw me his shoulder relaxed and he waved towards me, the Aphrodite kids started to gossip said that why someone like Arthur wanted to talk with me and something like that. I just glared dagger at them, and they went all silent.

"Morning" Arthur greeted me.

"Morning" I greeted him back.

He turned and face me "What brings you here?"

"We Romans always wakeup early to train" I said proudly.

He chuckled "But the only one I see wake up in this hours just you"

My face turned red "Well, perhaps they tired because of yesterday"

He grinned "Are you not?"

I shook my head "That's nothing"

"So proud of yourself huh?" he said.

"Well, that Roman for you" I said, and faced him.

He smiled and stared at the lake again "Do you think we will win this fight?"

"Of course we are we will train harder. And we have you on our side" I said.

He frowned "I don't know If I can beat the primordial gods" he said and ran his hand trough his hair.

I thought about it for a second, he's right our enemy not just the Titans but the Primordial gods too. Can we win this?

"I don't know if we can beat them, but I'll try hard" he said and smiled.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw he smiled. He stretched up his hand and took a deep breath.

"Maybe if we can talk to some Primordial gods and some Titans, and convince them to join our side the chance of our survival will increase" he said and folded his arms across his chest.

My eyes widened when I heard his crazy idea"That's crazy, we can get killed"

"Fifty-fifty, that's the chance we would get killed, and worth try" Arthur said.

"Are you suggesting a quest?" I asked him.

"A quest perhaps, but I bet Chiron won't give permission to it. But we must try it, it's the only chance to increase our chances to win" Arthur said and I could saw twinkle in his eyes.

"Chiron will not allow it; they need you to protect the camp. Because if they plan an attack to Olympus, Camp-half Blood will be their first target since the gods need us to win this battle" I tried to negotiate.

Arthur thought about it for a second, I admitted that his idea worth a try. But the chance that they will help us pretty slim, maybe just maybe their title as Chaos kids will convince them to help us since they are brothers and sisters.

"I will think about this. This is our last hope though" Arthur said.

"Maybe you should ask your father" I suggested.

"Nah, he's busy. I heard that Order started to mess up with universe, so dad must keep the universe save from Order" Arthur said.

I wanted to say something but the conch horn sound stopped me.

"Dang it, I haven't take a shower yet" I cursed.

Arthur laughed "How about eating breakfast at my cabin" he suggested.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I offered you to have a breakfast at my cabin, oh you should bring your friend Mason" Arthur said again.

I rolled my eyes "Jason"

"Whatever, what about it?" he asked me and raised one of his eyebrow.

I manage to compose myself to not blush in front of him. Because when he did that, he looked freaking handsome, I thought about it for a second and I nodded.

"Okay then 9 sharp at my cabin. Bye" he said and ran towards his huge cabin.

I shook my head and smiled slightly, he's pretty fun. I walked towards the big house where we the praetors stayed, and told Jason about the invitation. Jason nodded his head and quickly took a shower. While I just wondered, what should I wear today? My face turned crimson red; usually I rarely cared about my appearance, why suddenly when HE asked me to have a breakfast together I became like this. Cursed you Venus, I cursed silently and took a shower.

**Arthur POV**

I walked out from the bathroom, and took my favorite sea blue T-shirt. I wore it, and took some black jeans, and white sneakers. I looked at myself on the mirror, I combed my hair into some messy style but that's made me cooler.

"Looks like someone have a date today" Fio said from my behind.

I smiled when I saw her from the mirror "Like you don't have a date with Arnold last night"

Her face turned bright red "How did you know?"

I turned to her and grinned "I'm your brother and I know everything about you. How about your first kiss my dear sister?"

She muttered something like show off, what a jerk, annoying brother, stalker and pervert. Wait a minute did she just say pervert?

"Hey, I'm not a stalker and a pervert "I protested

"Yes you are stalker and pervert. Stalker because you always followed me everywhere like a lost puppy. Pervert because you watch my kissing scene with Arnold" she said and glared at me.

"Dog Face! Please don't talk about it out loud. It's pretty embarrassing" Arnold shouted from somewhere.

Fio huffed "You talked about it out loud to Water Boy"

I laughed hard "Dog face? Really? Is that your nick name now?"

She gave me her ultra-I'll-Kill-You-Later looked, and almost made me begged for my life. When she wanted to opened her mouth the doorbell rang. I grinned at her and walked towards the doors, when I opened the doors I found Reyna and Jason stood there. Reyna wore purple T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and cream sneaker, her black hair was tied up into ponytail. While Jason Wore some light grey T-shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Ah my lovely guests have come, come in" I said and moved over to give them some space so they can come in.

When they came in and saw our cabin, they jaw dropped to the ground.

"This is your cabin?" Jason asked disbelieved.

"Yep. This is my cabin, pretty cool huh" I said proudly.

"Oh brother, you are so full of yourself" Fio said behind me.

Reyna smiled while Jason chuckled. I turned and saw my twin stood there with her white Shirt and black tank top inside the shirt, she wore short light blue jeans, and blue converse. She wore white bandana, and his dolphin earrings, also her dolphin necklace. She looked outstanding, and success made my jaw dropped to the ground. Since when she became mature, she not a little girl anymore she had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Whoa, did I just sound like my dad? I shook my head and grinned.

"Wow" I wolf whistled at her "Are you going to date sister?"

Her face turned to crimson red "None of your business"

When I wanted to tease her again Arnold came down. He wear sea green shirt, black jeans and white converse, he even tidied up his usually messy hair. His jaw dropped when he saw Fio, couldn't blame him though any boy will have their jaw dropped when they Fio now. Like Jupiter son over there who busy keep his jaw not dropped even deeper straight into Hades realm or Tartarus.

"Hey, are you ready?" Fio asked Arnold who still busy picked his jaw from the ground.

"You looked amazing" Arnold manage to say that.

"Thank you. You look amazing too" Fio said.

Arnold smiled and kissed Fio lightly. Okay, how dare he kissed my sister in front of me, I mean hello didn't he notice that her freaking BROTHER stood here and watched their kissing scene. I cleared my throat, and Arnold broke their kiss. He grinned innocently at me.

"Guys, please don't do THAT ever again when I'm HERE" I scolded them.

"You're just jealous. Why don't you find a girlfriend my dear brother? I bet if you find one you will make out in front of me" Fio rolled her eyes.

When I wanted to protest Fio already took Arnold hand and walked outside our cabin. I just shook my head and smiled slightly, she's not a little girl anymore that I need to protect and I didn't want to become an overprotective brother, if she with Arnold that's fine with me. I knew Arnold well, his too loyal to too hurt Fio. When I turned to Reyna and Jason, Reyna already recovered from her jaw dropped season, while Jason still busy picked his jaw.

"Jason you better closed your mouth before it goes even deeper to the Hades" I said and snickered.

Jason quickly closed his mouth and he smiled weakly. Reyna shook his head disbelieved that Jason will lose his cool attitude, but she almost lost it to when she saw Fio.

"So, let's us eat. I bet all of you hungry right?" I asked and grinned.

Reyna and Jason just nodded, and they followed me to the dining room. I sat there and clapped my hand, made some food appeared in front of us. Again their jaw dropped to the ground when they saw this.

"Guys, you better drop the jaw dropped act" I laughed.

They picked their jaws from the ground and smiled shyly. And on that happy note we ate our breakfast and talked about a lot of things.

**Arnold POV**

Today I had some date with Fio, and she looked beautiful even more beautiful than Aphrodite. All of the guys at the camp had a jaw dropped season when they saw Fio. Not their fault, Fio indeed very beautiful today. Some guy tried to flirt with her but I just glared dagger at them, and some of them stopped tried to flirt but some of them kept flirt with her. I pulled her close and give them looked that said 'She's mine. Touch her I'll send you to Hades right away'. And succeed to make them walked away from us.

"Where are we going?" Fio asked me.

"It's a surprise" I said and grinned "And don't try to read my mind"

Fio smiled "Okay then. Just be fast okay, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself. Because it's so tempting to read your mind"

"Trust me okay" he said.

We walked towards the woods, and we walked even deeper. Arnold stopped and he took some piece of clothes, he smiled and covered my eyes with it.

"What now?" she asked again.

"Just wait and see" I answered and begin to bring her to the cliff near the ocean.

I told her to wait, and I told her to open the piece of clothes that cover her eyes. When she opened it and saw the view she squealed. I shocked, she never squealed before did Aphrodite possessed her?

"This is so beautiful" she said and kissed my cheek.

My check became hot and I just smiled like a fool. She sat on the edge of cliff and I sat next to her, she rested her head to my shoulder. Her hair smells like melon and apple, also like a rose. An idea popped into my head, so I tried to do it. I tried to make a red rose appear from thin air, and I failed miserably. That ability just for made weapons appeared from the thin air tough.

"I don't need roses. I just need you" Fio said.

"How did you…Ah, the telepathy" I said.

Fio lifted up her head and looked at me. Her eyes turned into stunning crystal blue eyes, she smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I cupped her face "No, I'm the one who lucky" after said that I kissed her full on the lips.

**Third Person POV**

I ran towards the woods to meet my boss. I stopped ran when I saw Order stood there.

"My Lord" I said and bow down.

"Ah, my champions how're the gods?" Order asked me.

"They still don't know that you send me here. I manage to make some of them trust me" I said.

"Good one, keep that up. And also watch Chaos kids for me" Order said.

"I'll keep them under control my Lord" I said.

"That's good to hear" Order said and he flashed out from my sight.

I stood up and grinned evilly "This is perfect, a few step more before I bring Olympus down, and make Order rule the world"

The gods already ruled this world to long, and the human needed a new ruler. Order promised me that he will bring this world in Order, and dethrone also enslaved the gods. I laughed hard and made my way back to the camp.

**AND DONE!**

**can you guess who is the Third Person?**

**Can you?Can you?**

**It's a surprise for you later( Laughed evilly)**

**review it okay, give me some critics or ideas or maybe your compliment or praise (0 -)v **

**so that'sit for today**

**BUH BYE see you on the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm extremly sorry for took a long time to make this chapter**

**But I extremly busy and this monday is my mid term so maybe I can update this story on May**

**I"M SORRY DON"T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**anyway enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer :*ehm* i don't own PJO or HOO at all**

Chapter 7

**Arnold POV**

I sighed and lowered down my sword, Fio smirked at me and she made her sword disappeared in thin air. She walked towards me and smiled; I smiled back and sheathed my sword.

"Not bad hero, not bad" she said and sat on the ground.

I laughed and sat next to her "You're pretty good too"

Playfully she punched my arm "Pretty good? I can beat you up in ten seconds"

"Try me" I smirked at her.

Quickly she stood up, and grabbed my arm. Within a second she judo flip me and pinned me on the ground. Her hair fell down and brushed my cheek.

"Well, how about that?" she asked me.

I lifted up my head and gave her a short kiss, and because of that she lowered her defense. Quickly I tackled her and pinned her on the ground. I smirked at her, and she pouted at me.

"That is not fair you know" she pouted.

"Everything is fair in love and war" I said.

She smiled at me, when she wanted to kiss me I heard explosion came from near the camp border. Quickly I stood up, and Fio looked at the camp border, her face looked worried. She stood up and ran to the camp border, I ran behind her and I caught Arthur ran towards the camp border too.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I get a bad feeling" Fio answered.

When we reached the camp border, I saw the pine tree with the Golden Fleece hung on the lower branch. The dragon that protected the Golden Fleece (I forgot his name) growled menacingly at the direction of the explosion. The campers with campers from Jupiter camp already gathered behind us with full armor and ready for a battle. Fio narrowed her eyes at the smokes, and she started to walk towards the direction of the explosion.

"Fio, don't…" before I could finished, a wall of energy hit Fio hard and made her flew back a couple of feet. Quickly I ran behind her and caught her before she hit anything that can hurt her. Arthur made his sword appear in his hand, while the other held a dagger.

"Fio, are you okay?" I asked Fio.

Fio pushed my hand and stood up from the ground. She looked at the camp border with fury, and I felt pity for whomever that made her flew back. She put a face that said 'You mess up with me, you better get ready for a high way to Hades', she closed her eyes and made a pair of gloves appeared and she wore them. That's not an ordinary glove, because I could felt energy crackled from her gloves. And when she did that thing, that's mean she really angry and ready to tear any kind of enemy. Remind me not to get on her bad side though. She ran towards Arthur who held his sword tightly.

"This is bad" he murmured.

"It's already bad Arthur" I said to him.

He shook his head "You are going to hate this Arnold" he turned to me and his face deadly serious "That are Kronos and his army"

**Arthur POV**

After I said that Arnold face turn deadly pale, he gripped his sword hill. His jaw tightened, and his looked can made any monster ran away with their led between their feet (if that monster had tail).

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm 100% sure." I answered him.

And to prove my words, Kronos walked from the smoke with his army contain every monster that you can imagine, even the kampe, Minotaur and Manticore that Arnold identified as Dr. Thorn. Kronos grinned at us, his hair honey blonde and his eyes pure gold. He held his favorite weapons that made from human metal, and celestial bronze, usually in scythe form but now he held it in sword form.

"Kronos" Arnold growled.

"Ah, what we have here. A bunch of kids that ready to die." He said and laughed "You better surrender now, and join us. And we let you live"

All the campers looked at Kronos in fear, but Reyna walked forwards and stopped next to me.

"We'll never give up. We'll fight till the end" Reyna said.

Jason followed her lead "You're the one who better give up before we send you back to Tartarus"

Kronos looked at us angrily "You ungrateful brats! Fine, we will kill all of you!"

Kronos snapped his finger and the monster ran towards the border. We thought the camp border will hold them, but they passed it easily.

"Impossible!" somebody screamed from the crowd.

I readied my weapons "Everybody gets ready!"

The campers readied their weapons, and after that all the Hades broke loose.

**Fio POV**

I tighten my fist when Kronos army passed the border; Arthur already fought three hellhounds while Arnold fought the Minotaur. I sensed something from behind and rolled to the side, and after that a huge club hit the ground hard where I stood before. A Cyclops stood there, and he grinned showed his dirty teeth. I narrowed my eyes and ran towards him; I ducked when he swung his huge club. Quickly I punched his stomach hard and he yelled in pain when the electricity ran through his body. I ran towards him again and punched his stomach again multiple times, when he dropped on his knees I made my hand enveloped in fire and punched him hard on his gut. He yelled in pain before disintegrated and became a pile of golden dust. I panted and looked around, looked like we outnumbered. I growled and made a black sword blacker than the night. I must find Kronos and sent him back to Tartarus, and maybe after that we still have a chance to win, I thought. So, I ran and cut every monster that tried to stand in my way. When I turned around I saw a trail of golden dust behind me, and some campers gaped at me. I shrugged my shoulder and I heard Arnold screamed in pain. I flinched and turned around to find Arnold. When I found him, I froze on my place; I saw Arnold laid on the ground and Kampe above him. I gripped my sword hilt and made my knuckles white.

"Hey you ever grown bat!" I yelled at the Kampe.

She turned around and looked at me angry, looks like she hated her new nickname though.

"Fio, don't she too strong" Arnold said and gritted his teeth.

I readied my sword "Nobody hurt my boyfriend and go away alive"

The Kampe stretched her huge wings and flew; she took her swords that covered in deadly poisons. I called some winds and made them lifted me, Arnold yelled at me tried to stop me from fought her one on one.

"Fio don't! You cannot fight her alone! You can get killed!" Arnold yelled at me.

I ignore him and I pointed my sword to the Kampe. She shrieked and lunged at me, I docked when she tried to cut me, I swung my sword and she blocked it. A lion from her waist tried to bite me, I barely managed to block it. I flew back and raised my sword to call some lightning bolt, the sky grew darker and I called a huge storm. The bolt gathered around me, and made a huge dragon form behind me. Kampe looked hesitated when she saw the bolt, but she lunge at me anyway. So I did the only thing came to my mind, I made the dragon bolt attacked her. When the dragon touché her skin, she screamed in pain and the light grew brighter and brighter. I covered my eyes from the light, when the light died I opened my eyes and found a golden dust with two swords lied in the ground. I panted hard and tried to regain my consciousness, summoned a huge thing like that really drained me pretty quickly. Arthur right we still had a lot of things. Suddenly a projectile flew towards me with incredible speed, and hit me square on my arms. I yelped in pain and that made me fell from the sky, my arms felled like burn. Poison, I thought. I tried to call the wind but I already drained my energy, so I failed. Arnold screamed like a mad man from the ground, looks like he forget that he can fly too. But a steady arm caught me and held me, I looked up and found Jason held me. He smiled at me, I blushed a bit when I realized he hug me. I knew he did that to prevent me hit the ground and became a pancake. Well, I knew I'm Immortal and fell from that height cannot kill me, but I didn't want to everyone knew that I'm a Immortal. When we arriver at the ground, Jason pulled himself and smiled at me.

"I never know that you can fly and made things like that" he said.

I smiled "I'm Chaos daughter remember"

I saw Arnold rushed towards me and tackled me into bear crushing hug.

"Arnold! I need the air" I managed to say that.

Arnold pulled himself and snapped at me "Don't you ever do that again Brawny Girl!"

I raised my eyebrows "Well, I'm alive"

He grabbed my shoulder "If Jason weren't here you could be dead!"

I smiled and touched his cheek "Alright, alright. I'm sorry"

He looked relaxed a bit, and he looked at Jason his eyes showed a tiny bit jealousy but he smiled at him and mouthed thanks. Jason nodded and he disappeared on the battlefield. I walked towards Arnold and whispered to him.

"You know, you can fly too. And if you realize that sooner, you're the one who will hold me and save me"

Arnold turned at me, and he looked surprised "Really?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek "Of course you can. Chaos already blessed you right"

**Arthur POV**

I panted and stabbed the Cyclops right on her eye, soon she disintegrated into golden dust. I lowered my sword and looked at my surrounding. I saw a lot of campers injured and some of them dead. I gripped the hilt of my sword, maybe I dislike them but that didn't mean that I'll let them die like that. I heard a scream, I turned and saw Annabeth on the ground and above her a hellhound pinned her on the ground. I ran towards her and kicked the hellhound hard way. Its bellowed in pain and turned to me, I readied my sword and lunged at the hellhound. Its tried to bite me, but I managed to jump and landed on its back. The hellhound shook his body tried to get rid of me, but I gripped its fur hard way. I focus on my hand and made my hand covered in fire, when I saw the fire already burnt it fur I jumped again and landed beside Annabeth. The hellhound bellowed in pain and ran, but soon its turned into pile of golden dust. I stood up and looked at Annabeth who still laid on the ground. I offered her my hand, and gladly she took it.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" I said, stared at the battle field.

She sighed and chewed her lips "Why do you help me?"

I turned to her and raised one of my eyebrow "Did I need a reason to help people?"

"I thought you hated me" she said and looked at me with that calculating eyes again.

"Look. I might hated you, but that doesn't mean I'll let you die like that. If I did that, that's mean I'm no better than Order and his army" I said.

Her face turned bright red , and she stared at her feet.

"Whatever. I'm going to help the others" I said and ran towards the battlefields.

I dodged several monster and killed them. And I saw something that made my blood froze, Reyna and Jason fought the Manticore but looks like they chance to win very slim. Jason had a cut over his left arm, while Reyna feet bleed heavily. The Manticore swung his tail and hit Jason, Jason yelped in pain and dropped to the ground. A pool of blood started to form around him, Reyna rushed towards him and she looked about to cry. Without she knew, the Manticore stood behind her and readied to crush her with his tail.

"Reyna! Look out!" I yelled and ran towards her.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the tail.

**Reyna POV**

I looked at the tail and at that time I knew that I'll die. So I closed my eyes readied to accept my fate. But, the tail never touched me or hit me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Arthur stood there and his face showed that he in so much pain. Then something hit me, he shielded me and Jason from Dr. Thorn tail, and that means the tail hit him.

"Run" he managed to say that.

"But how about you?" I asked him.

He smiled "I'll handle him"

"Are you nuts? You're already hurt" I yelled at him.

Dr. Thorn lifted up his tail, and he smiled widely when he saw Arthur dropped on his knees and panted hard.

"Foolish child!" he said and smiled evilly at Arthur.

"Just run" he said and stood up.

"But your…" I said.

"It's nothing! Just run away and bring Jason with you!" he snapped at me.

I tighten my fist, my Roman ego wouldn't let me ran away from the battlefield. But I need to save Jason too. I looked at the battle field and saw some Apollo kid tended some kid. I rushed towards him and dragged him to Jason. He cursed a lot to me but I ignore it.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm busy?" he said angrily.

But, when he saw Jason condition he shut his mouthed and started to yell to his siblings. He and his siblings brought Jason to the infirmary. I sighed in relief when saw Jason already disappeared from the battlefield. I turned around and saw Arthur already fought Dr. Thorn, he managed to cut Dr. Thorn in several places. I stared at him disbelieved, he just incredible. He was wounded badly and still managed to fought like a pro. He likes Percy when he fought, I thought. I snapped back to reality and cursed myself because I got distracted. I rushed towards Arthur who panted and held his sword tightly.

"Let me help you" I said and readied my sword.

Arthur turned to me and his eyes widened "Did I just told you to run away?"

I shook my head "Romans never run away from the battlefield"

He frowned "You're stubborn"

I smiled slightly "Better get used to it"

He chuckled and turned to Dr. Thorn who looked at Arthur and his face showed that he pissed off. Arthur looked at me with his crystal blue eyes that sometime changed into emerald green. He mouthed wait for my mark, I nodded. He smiled and made me blushed, I turned away to hide my red faces. Damn it, why he is so hot? I cursed under my breath. He elbowed me softly and he nodded, before I could react he already ran towards Dr. Thorn and jumped so high. He made his sword disappear and made a copy of Poseidon trident appeared on his hand.

"Now!" he yelled at me.

Quickly I lunged at Dr. Thorn who distracted by Arthur voices and stabbed him hard on his feet, he bellowed in pain and I pulled my sword deeper. I rolled to the side when he tried to crush me with hi tail, I took out my dagger and I jumped. I readied my dagger and whistled at Dr. Thorn, he turned at me, and his eyes widened when he saw me came at him. I stabbed his eye and kicked his already wounded eye hard. He bellowed in pain and stagger back. But, when he wanted to attack me Arthur landed on his back and stabbed his back with the Trident. I saw a flash of light came from him, and he flipped back from Dr. Thorn back and landed beside me. He snapped his finger and Dr. Thorn stopped moving around and turned into golden dust leaved my sword and Arthur trident on the ground. He panted and picked up his trident, he threw it into thin air and the trident disappeared. I looked at him, and he smiled when he saw me.

"I'm glad that you are okay" he said, and winced when he walked towards me.

I looked at him worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm okay. We still in the middle of the war thought" he said and looked around.

I looked around and saw the campers barely hold themselves together. Arthur frowned when he saw this.

"We need to find Kronos and send him back to Tartarus fast" he said.

I nodded "Yeah, you right. If Kronos disappeared maybe their morale will go down and we can kill them all"

"So, what are we waiting for" he said.

I smiled a bit "Come on. Let's find Kronos and send him back to his lovely home"

**Arnold POV**

"Whoa wait water Boy. We still in the middle of a war. Don't expect me to get all romantic" Fio said and she pushed me.

"Aw, come on Fio" I pouted.

She smacked me "You're head full of kelp"

I chuckled at her "You're smell like a dog"

When she wanted to get me back, I saw Arthur ran towards her and crashed her hard. She fell to the ground and Arthur hovered above her.

"Arthur! Damn you, why you always crash in to me?" she said and pushed Arthur away from her.

"Well, is your fault standing in my way" Arthur said and stood up.

Fio glared dagger at him, but Reyna came over and panted "Guys, is not the right time. We still have to find Kronos" Reyna sad.

Fio huffed and looked around the battlefield, she narrowed her eyes at one point "Can you feel that?"

Arthur followed her gazed "Definitely, that's Kronos energy "

I stared at them, and looked at the place their talked about. I could feel some strange energy came from there, and my head said that that's energy came from Kronos. How could I know that? I don't know either.

"Let's go there" Arthur said.

Fio nodded and ran with Arthur. I followed her from behind and Reyna ran behind me. When we get closer the energy became stronger and stronger. We stopped and saw Kronos still stood at the camp border, he examined the battlefield. He flinched slightly and turned towards us, his lips twitched and he smiled.

"Well, well. Finally someone came here, I just getting bored here" he said.

"Leave this camp, and bring you monster army. Or we'll make you leave" I threatened him.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at me, and he tilted his head "Your look familiar to me. Are we ever met before?"

I opened my mouthed but Kronos cut me "Forget it. I don't care if we ever meet or not. But, know this I'll never stop until I destroy their thrones one by one"

I readied my sword "Then we will MAKE you leave"

Kronos laughed hard at us, but the sky grew brighter and Kronos stared at the sky. He frowned and looked at us.

"You're lucky that Order call us to go back. But we'll meet again and at that time I'll make sure you'll dead " he said and he snapped his finger.

Kronos disappeared with his monster and leaved us. I lowered my sword and glared dagger at the ground where Kronos stood before. I turned and saw at Half-Blood Camp, a lot of kid wounded, and some of them die. I shut my eyes, even I hated them but that didn't mean I wanted them to die like this. Fio put her hand over my shoulder, she squeezed it gently.

"Let's go back, and see what we can do" she said.

I turned to her and nodded weakly. This was just the first battle, but Order already sent the Titans King Kronos to fought with us. What will he sent next time? And can we win this battle? A idea came to my mind but I quickly pushed it, that will be suicide and I didn't want to lose Arthur and Fio, well especially Fio. I looked up and saw Annabeth ran towards us

"Chiron wants to meet all the Cabin counselor on the Big House" she said.

Arthur nodded and we walked towards the Big House. Everybody already there, the gathered around the Ping Pong tabled. I smiled a little at this, this place brought a lot of memory to me.

"Please take a seat" Chiron said when he saw us.

I took a seat, and Fio sat next to me, Arthur beside her, and Reyna on my right. I saw Jason sat next to Arthur and he walked with crutches, he smiled at Arthur and mouthed thank you to him. I raised my eyebrow at Arthur and Arthur mouthed later to me. Chiron cleared his throat and all the campers turned to him.

"I must say thank you for defending the camp from Kronos, and thank you for Jupiter camp for your help" Chiron said.

All the campers just sat there in silent, some of them clapped their hands half heartily. They knew this battle just the beginning and we already lost some campers. We weren't like the monster that always came back from the death. Reyna stood up, and looked around.

"We must find Percy" she said it.

I flinched when she said that. Fio stared at the ping pong table, while Arthur just stared at Reyna. Annabeth stood up and she hit the table hard.

"We don't need him. He's traitor remember, he helped Gaia" Annabeth said.

Reyna glared at her "He helped Gaia? Are you stupid? He helped us made Gaia sleep again"

Annabeth took her dagger and twirled it in her hand "Don't call me stupid! We don't need him, beside Gaia can pretend be defeated and strike us anytime"

Fio banged her fist at the ping pong table, almost split it into two. She stood up and gave Annabeth dead glare "Maybe you not a child of Athena at all, because you're so dense. Oh, not dense anymore but imbecile! Are you forgetting the fact the Percy fatal flaw is loyalty?! How can you forget such important matter?"

Annabeth gripped on her dagger hilt tighten "Don't you dare…"

"Dare what? Called you stupid?! Oh, I can do that billion times, because you're STUPID, IDIOT AND IMBICILE" Fio screamed at her.

Annabeth face turned bright red and her body shook in anger, when she wanted to said something harsher than Fio Chiron stomped his hooves again the wooden floor.

"That's enough" Chiron said in such deadly tone, that made Annabeth and Fio sat down, Chiron sighed and gestured at Reyna to continue. Reyna took a deep breath and continue.

"Last week, I and Jason discussed about a quest to find Percy, but the condition become worse. So we delayed that quest" Reyna said.

Jason stood up too "We need to find him quick, only he who can save us again"

Dean stood up and looked at Jason arrogantly "We don't need him, you have me remember?"

Arthur laughed hard "Where were you when the battle took place huh? Are you busy cowering behind your daddy back? Ops, I forgot that your daddy isn't here to save your ass"

Dean face turn crimson red, and before he can say anything a red headed boy with dark blue eyes pulled him down and whispered something to him. Dean huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"But Percy won't be enough to help us defeat Order" Reyna said.

I raised my eyebrow at her, first she said she needs my help, and now she said it won't be enough.

"Arthur here has some theory, crazy theory I would say. Arthur please explains to them" Reyna said and made a gestured to Arthur.

Arthur hesitated and he chewed his lips. His eyes looked worried; something appeared on my mind could it be? But, that's crazy. Arthur took a deep breath and he stood up.

"We will ask the other Primordial god and some Titan to form an alliance with us" Arthur said.

Wow, he's bold I thought.

"We can't win this battle alone. I know the chances are slim, but since me and Fio Chaos adoptive kids and we have his blood in our vein. Maybe they would listen to us, their own brother and sister" Arthur said.

Fio eyes went wide when she heard this theory. Her head snapped up and looked at Arthur surprise.

"We need a quest" Arthur said.

Chiron gave him a sad smile "I'm afraid I can't do that child"

"And why is that?" I asked him confused.

"Since Order come, our Oracle cannot see anything. To put it simple, without any prophecy the campers cannot go on a quest" Chiron said.

I smiled when he slipped at that "You said the camper right?"

Chiron nodded, but soon his eyes went wide when he knew what I meant "No, we need you here"

"It's too late Chiron. Me, Fio and Arthur can go on a quest since we're not the campers" I said and smiled at my words.

**'Wow, I can't believe that you can said something smart like that**' **Fio said to my head.**

**'Shut up' I said back.**

Chiron frowned at this "You cannot go. It's too dangerous"

I growled at him "So, are you going to say we should stay, and just watch the world began to crumble?"

He flinched at it "I just don't want to lose another camper"

My face soften at his words, he just never change always the same old Chiron "We'll made it back. Beside are you forgetting the fact that Chaos already blessed us?"

Chiron looked uneasy but he managed a small smile "Just make sure you come back in one piece and promise me something"

I looked at Chiron "What?" I asked him.

"Bring Percy back" he said in fatherly tone that made my heart shattered in million pieces.

**and done!**

**please review it whether you like it or not**

**I need some idea though for Reyna and Arthur**

**how they become a couple?**

**And how about that I make Jason like Fio but finally he give up and he's back for Piper**

**Just tell me your idea..**

**And BUH BYE!**

**Cee you coon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter whew...**

**Finally I made it trough**

**bwahahahahaha**

**I don't own PJO AND HOO**

Chapter 8

**Arthur POV**

I walked towards my cabin, well I didn't know when but Me, Fio and Arnold we will be on our quest. I stopped and turned back, I saw Reyna helped Jason walked towards the infirmary. I smiled slightly there's something different about her, I didn't know why but there's something about her that quite interesting. I leaned on my cabin wall and looked at her, her long black hair braided and she woe purple T-shirt. Should I ask her to go with us in our quest? But Chiron said the campers cannot go into a quest since their oracle cannot give some prophecy, but if I asked her directly maybe she wanted to join us. I ran my hand trough my hair, well honestly maybe I had little crush on her.

"Arthur" somebody called my name.

I turned around and saw Annabeth stood there "What?"

She looked down and sighed "I just want to say thank you for saving my life"

I looked at her strangely "And?"

She looked up and her stormy grey eyes looked directly at my eyes "I want to join in your quest"

I narrowed my eyes at her "I thought you hate Percy"

Annabeth glared at me "You need me Arthur, since I'm have a lot of experience then you"

I shook my head "I don't need you smartness or whatever you have. We can do It without you" after I said that I turned and walked towards my cabin.

Annabeth grabbed my wrist "I can make Reyna go too"

I stopped and turned to her, she smiled when she knew that she hit me right on the nail.

"I can talk to Chiron and make Reyna go with you too." She said,

"Damn it Annabeth!" I snapped at her "What do you want from me?"

Her gripped on my wrist got tighter "Simple I just want to join your quest that's all"

I growled at her "Fine! Just leave me alone"

She smiled "You won't regret it"

I sighed and she released her grip on my wrist. Quickly I entered my cabin and I hit the wall hard, damn it why she so persistent. If only I can kill the campers she will be on my top list, but her offer was so tempting. I put my forehead on the wall; I frowned why she was so persistent about coming with us?

"Arthur, are you okay?" asked Fio from behind me.

I turned and saw her looked at me with concern. I leaned on the wall "Annabeth she will come with us"

Fio eyes widened "What?! Are you nuts?!"

"She keeps bugging me about it. Beside she promise me she will bring Reyna with us" I defended myself.

Scowl on Fio face began disappear and turned into smirked "Well, well, well. Looks like my annoying brother have some crush"

I can feel my face got hotter and redder "No, I'm not!"

She walked towards me and held my cheeks "Oh, yes you are brother. Your face as red as boiled lobster"

I pushed her lightly "Fine! If I have crush on her so what?! You have problem with that?!"

She giggled un-Fio like "No, I don't have problem with that. Since you don't have any problem with me and Arnold"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "So, what about Annabeth?"

Fio folded his arms across her chest "Well, we can ignore her during the quest"

I tilted my head "Well, we can do that"

"But, be careful I think Annabeth has some crush on you. I'm sure she'll be made some move on you during the quest" Fio said.

I frowned "Why she likes me?"

Fio grinned "Hello brother. You're handsome, strong, smart, and cool of course everybody likes you"

"Did you just give compliment? Did you bang your head or something? Are you even the real Fio" I teased her.

She smacked me "Hey, what's wrong with me giving you compliment?"

I rubbed the back of my head "That's the Fio I know"

She glared at me playfully, and I just stuck my tongue at her.

"Real mature brother, real mature" She teased me.

Before I can get her back, she already ran towards her bedroom and locked the door. I just shook my head when I saw her attitude.

**Reyna POV**

I walked out from infirmary and took a deep breath. I walked towards the big house where I spent my night. While I walked Arthur words still rang in my head, soon he, Arnold and Fio will go out to find Percy and made some alliance with the Primordial gods and the titans. That's crazy I admitted it but still that's our only hope to win this battle.

"Reyna" somebody called me.

I turned around and saw Annabeth stood there; I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly.

She glared at me "Do you want to join their quest?"

I looked at her disbelieved "Why should I believe you?"

Annabeth sighed "Arthur wants you to join, he think that you might useful during the quest and yeah Percy your friend right? So, I guess you want to find him"

I scowled "Of course I want to find Percy, he's my friend. And I owe him one to save Jupiter Camp"

Annabeth looked at me a little irritated "You want come or not?"

I thought about it for a second "Fine, but I'll come if Jason came too"

Annabeth cocked her head "Why Jason?"

I could felt my face blushed slightly "He wanted to find Percy too, he's Percy friend too"

Annabeth looked at me with that calculating looked again "Whatever, as long as you come that's fine with me. I'll talk to Chiron about it"

After that she ran towards the big house, I just stood there and drilled hole on her back. What's her problem, she changed so much since Dean came. I shook my head, and tried to get over with it. I looked at Chaos cabin and glared at it, Arthur owe me some explanation. I rushed towards the cabin and half knocked half banged the door. Within a minute Arthur opened the door and looked at me slightly amused.

"I need to talk with you" I said.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, and did that super annoying smiled. He moved over and gave some space so I can go inside. After Arthur closed the door I turned to him and glared dagger at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Huh? What?" he asked back.

"Why don't you ask me directly if you want me to join your quest" I said in such dangerous low voice.

Arthur gulped "Well, since you Roman and Roman usually really loves the rule. So, I think you will refuse"

I narrowed my eyes at him "If it's about Percy of course I'll come. He's important to me, he's not just a friend but he's hero to my camp too"

Arthur took a few step back "Look, I'm sorry about it okay"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "I'll come with you"

His eyes lighten up a bit and turned from emerald green into crystal blue, I looked right into his eyes "But Jason must join us too"

"Well that's okay. We need help as much as we can" he said and smiled slightly.

I smiled slightly at him, and quickly I turned it into a scowl "Why you asked Annabeth to join too?"

He ran his hand trough his messy jet black hair "She keeps bugging me about it. And she promise to make you and Jason can join us with Chiron permission"

"Do you know that her hate and hurt Percy?" I scolded him.

He flinched "Well we can leave her alone, and leave the camp unnoticed"

"How?" I asked him.

He scratched his chin "We go at night, when everybody sleeps. And of course we'll go when Jason condition getting better"

I nodded my head "He will recover tomorrow"

He smiled "That's great"

I looked at him strangely "Okay the, I'll tell Jason about it. And we meet tomorrow night at…"

"My cabin" Arthur said.

"Fine, I'll go now" I said and walked out from Chaos cabin. I closed the door and leaned on the door, I closed my eyes tried to process what just happened. I sighed loudly and walked towards the infirmary to tell Jason about our plan.

**Arnold POV**

I sat at the beach and stared at the clam ocean. I still remembered Chiron face when he said to bring me back. I just cannot believe that he actually still cared about me, well went everybody casted me out from the camp Chiron just stood there and looked at me with unreadable expression. I thought he hated me too, but now I knew that he trusted me. I rested my head on my knees, and sighed loudly should I tell him that I'm Percy?

"I won't do that, if I were you" somebody said.

I lifted up my head and turned around. Fio stood there and looked at me with her gorgeous emerald green eyes. She walked towards me and sat in front of me.

"It's not the right time yet, to tell everybody the truth" she said and smiled.

"But did you see Chiron expression when he said to bring me back?" I asked her.

She nodded "Of course I know. He cared about you a lot then you can imagine; when everybody casted you out from this camp he wanted to help you, but he knew he cannot win if he wanted you to stay here"

I chuckled "it's so rare for you to say anything smart like that"

She pouted "Hey, I'm not that stupid"

I laughed "Who say that you're stupid?"

Her ears turned pink and she avoided my eyes "Shut up"

I stopped laughed and ruffled her hair "Thank you Dog Face"

She smiled slightly and pushed my hand from her hair "Anytime Water Boy"

I laughed and stood up I stretched my body, Fio followed my example and she stared towards the sea.

"You're lucky you still have your dad. I mean your biological dad" she said.

"Well, you have Chaos as a dad. That's so cool you know" I encourage her.

She shook her head sadly I know that. But I want to know about my real parents, somebody took my memory about it. I even cannot remember my parents face, and name"

I picked up her cheek and made her looked at my eyes "Well, I guess your mom just like you when she young. And your dad just like Arthur when he young"

She smiled a bit "I just hope whoever take my memory about them, they return it."

I kissed her lightly "Don't worry about it. You will get your memory back at the right time"

She touched my hand "I hope you're right"

I pulled my hand and hold Fio hand "Let's go back to our cabin. It's getting pretty late"

Fio nodded and we walked back to our cabin together with our hand intertwined.

-Line Break-

I sat on my bed, Arthur already told me about his plan. The plan to leave this camp without Annabeth knew about it. I already packed everything that maybe useful during our quest. Three flasks contain nectars, a full box of Ambrosia (I don't know but my cabinet always full of that), $1500 bucks, two pairs of clothes, some mortal food, and my favorite sword riptide on my pockets. My bedroom door swung open and Fio stood there, she wore black T-shirt, black jeans, black jacket, and black shoes. She tied up her hair into pony tail.

"What happen with that black outfit?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes "Your brain really full of kelp. We are sneaking out remember? So this is my disguise"

I just smiled sheepishly, I looked at myself. I just wore simple blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and blue converse. I stood up from my bed and picked up my back pack, I swung it to my left shoulder. She turned around and walked towards the living room. When we arrived at the living room, I saw Arthur sat on the sofa with his all black outfit just like Fio. I will think he's Nico if his skin not tanned. And sit next to him Jason and Reyna; they use purple T-shirt and black jeans. Arthur lifted up his head and smiled when he saw us.

"So, are you ready guys?" he asked.

Reyna huffed "I'm still not sure about your plan"

"Well, that's the only way Reyna. Maybe you have other suggestion?" Arthur said.

Reyna sighed "I prefer to talk directly"

"Are you sure, with the chance that you will not able come with us? Come on Reyna, this is the only way. We are not running from something, we just avoided the worse case" Arthur explained to her.

"But…" Reyna protested.

Arthur held his hand up "Annabeth told me that Chiron said you can come with us, but he didn't say if Annabeth didn't come you cannot come too. And he didn't say about the time we can go"

Reyna glared dagger at Arthur, looks like she never lost an argument before. Reyna huffed and made a gesture whatever to Arthur. Arthur smiled and he stood up.

"So, come on. We have to do it now" he said and picked up his back pack.

We followed him to the outside, and we rushed towards the beach. I took a deep breath and felt calmer that before, the smell of the ocean always calmed me down, when I nervous. Arthur looked at me and Fio, and we made some silent agreement. The plan was we turned into a tiny dragon, why tiny? When I asked that, Fio looked at me like I grew a new head or something. Well, if we turned into a big dragon when we flew it would be freak some people out, and when we flew we definitely made some noise. So, we concentrated ourselves and I could tell my body began to change into um, tiny dragon. Arthur had dark blue color, and Fio dark red color, while me dark green color. The only things that tell us human was our eyes, human eyes not some reptilian eyes. Reyna quickly climbed on Fio back, while Jason on Arthur back, and me… their backpack?

**'Damn you guys! What do you think am I?' I pouted. **

**'A luggage dragon' Fio answered.**

Arthur laughed hard when he heard that. I just glared dagger at Arthur, who still laughed hard on my mind, which I find extra annoying. I smacked him with my tail hard, and he stopped laugh.

"Guys come on. Before everybody notice it" Reyna said.

We spread our wings and we flew into the night sky. Our dark skin and the mist covered us from the human down there. We flew until we reached the outskirt of New York City, Reyna and Jason climbed down. I closed my eyes and focused myself into my human form. When I opened my eyes, I smiled when I realized that I already in my human form, it would be suck if I trapped in my tiny dragon form.

"So what's next?" I asked Arthur since he the smart one.

He smiled "We called my dad"

**Reyna POV**

My eyes widened when he said that, he's going to do what? Arthur sighed and he stared up at the night sky. He closed his eyes and he breathed calmly. Within a minute a bright flash appear in front of us, and Chaos stood there.

"Ah, Arthur my boy" he smiled.

"Hey, dad long times no see" he said, and smiled slightly.

Chaos smiled apologetically to Arthur "I'm sorry about that. Order give me a lot of work, he threaten my territory and palace"

"It's okay dad" Arthur said and.

"So, what can I do for you?" Chaos asked.

Arthur started to explain the situation, the last battle and his idea. Chaos listened to him carefully, but he flinched when he heard about made some alliance with the other Primordial gods and the titans.

"I don't know about that. Some of my kids might be helped you, but I'm afraid some of them maybe try to kill you when they know you're my child too" Chaos said.

"Wow, that's very reassuring" Fio grumbled.

Chaos sighed sadly "Yeah, that's your only chance to defeat the other Primordial gods and the Titans"

Something was missing here; I realized about it and talked "What about defeat Order? If we cannot defeat him, all our effort is useless"

Chaos flinched when he heard my words "I would rather not talk about that now" and he stared at Arthur and Fio sadly.

"Dad you hiding something, aren't you?" Fio asked.

Chaos frowned "I'm sorry child. But this is not the right time"

Fio wanted to say something but Arthur cut her off.

"That's okay dad. So, tell me about the primordial gods and the titans who don't join Order" Arthur said.

Fio glared dagger at Arthur, and she huffed loudly. Arnold who stood beside her, took her hand and squeeze it gently he tried to calm her down. Looks like they already a couple now.

"Well, you should try Erebus and Nyx. Usually if Nyx agreed to help you Erebus will help you too. Tartarus maybe he will help you, and try Pontus, Ananke, also the fates too. Also try Thalassa and Chronos. For the other like Uranus, Gaia, Aether, Hemera, Eros, Ourea, Hydros, Ophion and Thesis; I heard they already join Order. For the Titans try Oceanus he always gets on the neutral side, and Rhea, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Themis, Crius. For the other I assume they already join forces with Order" Chaos explained.

Arthur lost in his own thought. What surprised me that Tartarus didn't join Order, well don't blame me myth always say that he's evil.

"Isn't Tartarus the evil one?" Jason asked.

Chaos gave him sad smiled "He just bitter that Gaea couldn't be with him. And Gaea just used him to get revenge when the gods threw his son Kronos into the depth of Tartarus. But, now I think he can get over with it"

Well, I can understand his feeling. When the people you loved didn't loved you back, and they get all romantic in front of you and didn't care that your heart broke into million pieces. And worse they use you when they get tired of their lovers. I sighed sadly, he just like me.

"Thanks dad. Anyway, you have any clues where we can find them?" Arthur asked.

"I can help you further son. You must find them by yourself" Chaos said his eyes fill with hurt when he said that.

"How can we know?" Fio asked.

Chaos smiled a bit "You will know by yourself, since they are your siblings, well half siblings"

"So you mean we just walked randomly?" Fio asked again.

"Just follow your instinct" and after Chaos said that he disappeared into the night sky.

"Well, any idea where we should go first?" Arthur asked us.

"How should I know? Chaos said is depend on you right" I said.

"How about Tartarus? He will be on Tartarus right" Jason suggested.

Fio rolled her eyes "Of course. He the essence of Tartarus itself"

"Okay then. We'll go to the Tartarus. Any question?" Arthur said.

I tilted my head "How?"

He grinned "Trough Hades realm, of course"

**Please Review whether you love it or hate it**

**Need some idea here though**

**I kinda stuck here...**

**and need some critics for this story to make it better..**

**Buh Bye! see you soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next story wohoo!**

**I can't believe it i can finish it at this time**

**I hope you like it**

**And the disclaimer thing :I Don't Own PJO and HOO**

**But I love them so much!**

Chapter 9

**Fio POV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I looked at the sky which got brighter every second. I looked at my wristwatch and it showed 5.30 a.m. We decided to take train and went to California to be exact DOA studio, the entrance to the Hades realm. Well, honestly I wanted to take plane, but Arnold said something like Zeus will piss off and will blast us from the sky. And I said we have Jason here, his son will he blast us off if we have his son? Arthur said its better we take train since the only gods who like us are Poseidon, Hades and Hestia and rode a plane will make Zeus angry and will make everything more complicated. I yawned again and stood up from my chair; I stretched my body and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed up my face, I felt refreshed when the water touched my face. I turned off the sink and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I saw a girl with her super messy reddish brown hair and tired eyes. I remembered Arnold words when we at the beach, he said that maybe my mom looks like me. I frowned when I will remember everything? And why dad took my memory? I flinched when I heard somebody knocked the door.

"Fio, is that you?" Arthur asked.

I opened the door and saw Arthur stood in front of me. His hair looks like a tornado decided to take a break on his hair, and I can saw his eyes looked tired and a bit stressed.

"What wrong Arthur? You look like a crap" I said.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes "Lack of sleep?"

"Worried about the quest?" I asked him.

"Honestly? Yeah, I'm so worried it. Dad didn't give us enough clues, he just gave us names. And we headed to Tartarus right, what if he refused and decided to trap us in there for forever" he frowned.

"Hey, Dad wouldn't let that happened" I said.

"What if all of this just a trap, trap from Order" Arthur said and he ran his hand trough his messy hair.

I chewed my lips "I don't know Arthur. But we don't have any other choices here right? We must try it"

He smiled "Yeah you right. Worrying about it won't solve the problems. All w can do just give it our best shot right"

"Yeah right" I chuckled

He smiled and grabbed my hand. I raised my eyebrows at him, he pulled me closer. On a second I thought he will hug me, but guess what. After me not in the bathroom anymore he pushed me and he closed the door right in front of my nose.

"Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom" he said.

I just stared at the bathroom door. He never changed, the same old Arthur who I loved.

"I heard that Sis. Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't have the same felling" he shouted from the bathroom, and laughed hard.

My faces turned bright red "Shut up! I don't mean it!"

He laughed and turned off the sink. He opened the bathroom door a little and peeked at me. He grinned when he saw my red face.

"Oh really you don't mean it. Your face says the complete opposite Fio" he snickered.

"Shut up!" I mumbled and looked down.

Arthur smiled widely and he closed the door again. I sighed and walked back to my seat, on the way back I thought about Arthur words. He's right, what if all of this just Order traps? I kept walked and not noticed that I already in front of my seat. I will keep walk, if somebody didn't call my name.

"Fio, where are you going?" Jason asked.

I stopped and turned around; Jason rubbed the back of his neck and he looked at me amused. I smiled sheepishly and came back to my seat. I sat there and looked at Jason.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Arnold he said he will try to find breakfast for us. While Reyna I don't know, she woke up while I'm asleep I guess" he said.

"I see. Well, Jason can I ask you a few things?" I asked.

He nodded "Go ahead"

I pinched my nose bridge "Why you want to join on our quest? Since you know this quest likely a suicide quest?"

He looked up and sighed "Well, I don't know exactly why. But one thing that I'll do, I'll find Percy and bring him back."

"So your camps like Percy?" I asked again.

He smiled and looked at me with his blue electric eyes "More like worship I guess. He save the world twice, he defeated Kronos and Gaea. He also saved my camp and he became a praetor on 2 weeks, while I take almost 13 years"

"Wow. He's pretty cool" I said honestly.

"Not just cool. Cool can describe him, but unfortunately since my Greek brother came. Well, you know the rest" he said uncomfortably.

I ran my hand trough my hair "How about you?"

"Me? Well. How I say this. Compare to Percy I'm nothing" he said and waved his hand.

I laughed a bit "Oh come on. I believe that you have something that Percy doesn't have"

He looked hesitated a bit "I have a sister, Thalia Grace; she's join the hunter now. My dad is Jupiter the Roman side of Zeus. Lupa the Mother of Rome train me personally when I'm still around 2 years old, and I defeated Krios in the Titan wars and destroy the mount Tam"

"That's cool you know. And plus you can fly, and make a lightning bolt" I encourage him.

"Thank you" he said and smiled.

He ran his hand trough his hair "How about you Fio?"

I evaded Jason gazed "I don't know"

He cocked his head and his electric blue eyes pierce me "What do you mean?"

I sighed and met his eyes "I don't have any memory about my past. The only things I remember just my time that I spend with Arthur. We never see the world for real, because Dad afraid that somebody will kill us"

"Wow, that's pretty rough" he said.

I smiled sadly "Dad said that my parents die because of car accident. But I and Arthur believed that Dad hide something from us"

Jason moved and he sat next to me, he patted my shoulder gently "It'll come back to you. I know how It felt when your memory taken"

I turned to him "What?"

"Well before the giant war. Hera or Juno decided to merge Half-Blood Camp with Jupiter Camp, and she made some leader exchange. She sent Percy to the Jupiter Camp, while she sent me to the Half-Blood Camp, and she took our memory. She only left the memory about our name, but Percy still remembered about Annabeth at that time. Well, at least both of us get our memory back" Jason explained to me.

I felt jealous a little when I heard about Percy still remembered about Annabeth. But I get rid over it pretty quickly, Percy already forgot about her and he's with me now.

"Well, I had a girlfriend before. But she broke me up, because some stupid rumors. She saw a video that filmed when I helped Reyna. Well, I just help her because she drowned and I gave her a CPR. But she said I did that on purpose" he said and sighed sadly.

"Wow, I can't believe that. How could she dump someone as cool as you; I mean looked at you. You're handsome, a natural leader, strong and prince of the sky." I said.

He blushed when he heard that. Well, when I knew the reason why he blushed that reason made me blushed too.

"I'm not trying to flirt or anything. That's the fact" I blurted out.

He laughed "I know that. Even in my heart I hope that you flirt" he teased me.

My face became even redder and I pushed him lightly "Shut up Sparky!"

He flinched when he heard that "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said quickly when I saw his expression.

"It's okay. Just surprise that someone will call me Sparky again" he cut me.

"Well, how about Bird Brain? Or Wind Boy" I suggested and grinned at him.

He pushed my shoulder lightly "Sparky is okay".

I smiled and looked at the view outside the train. I heard footsteps and saw Arthur came in with Arnold behind him.

"Hey. Did I miss something?" Arthur asked and sat across me.

"Nothing, just bonding moment with Sparky here" I said and smirked.

Arnold looked at Jason sharply Jason knew this and he just smiled "Don't worry. Just some friend to friend bonding moment" he said reassuring Arnold.

Arnold shoulder became more relaxed when he heard that. I just shook my head and looked at Arnold with amused look, looks like he jealous with Jason.

"Where's Reyna?" Arthur asked.

"Well, last time I saw her she still slept" Arnold answered.

"I don't know too. When I woke up she's not there anymore" Jason said.

"You guys are hopeless. One of you missing and you not even looked for her?" Arthur asked a bit angry.

"Whoa Arthur relax. I bet she just walked around the train, she will come back here" Jason said.

"But…." Arthur said.

"That's right Arthur. I can take care of myself" Reyna said and she looked at us.

Arthur face turned bright red, and he avoided Reyna gazed on him.

"Why you worried about me?" Reyna asked him.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck "Why not? You're one of us right. And yeah something like that" Arthur trailed off.

"I don't get it" Reyna huffed and sat beside Jason.

Arthur bit his lips and he looked down on his shoe "How I put this?" he mumbled.

I scowled "For the god sake Arthur just said it. You worried that Reyna may get hurt right? And you have some…hmff" Arnold covered my mouth with his hand.

Reyna turned and looked at me strangely "He has what?"

"He has something to tell you" Arnold finished.

Arthur flinched slightly when he heard that he glared at me and Arnold, while Jason just snickered. Reyna turned to Arthur and waited for him to speak.

"Um, where have you been?" Arthur asked and sounded unsure.

Reyna cracked a smiled but quickly she turned it into serious expression "Just walked around"

"Oh, see anything?" Arthur asked.

Honestly I just wanted to smack him hard. He and his stupid question when he nervous.

Reyna smiled a bit "Nothing much. Just people who ride this train"

Arthur wanted to say something, but huge explosion came from behind us. We froze at our place, and the train stopped suddenly and made me flew back. My head hit the wall pretty hard, I shook my head tried to get rid the dizziness. I stood up but I yelped in pain and fell again, looks like I twisted my ankle here. I concentrated myself to heal my ankle; I can feel my ankle get better within a second. I tried to stand up, it's still hurt but as long I can stand up and walk it is fine.

"Guys are you okay" I called them.

Arnold shook his head "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit dizzy though"

"Arthur!" I called my twin brother.

Arthur stood up and I can saw his forehead bleed "Ouch, my head." He touched his bleeding forehead and he sighed when he saw blood on his finger. "I'm not fine at all. Look I'm bleeding"

I rolled my eyes "At least you're alive"

Arthur wiped the blood on his fore head "Where's Reyna and Jason?"

"We're right here" Jason said, and he stood up.

He just had some bruises on his face and his arms. He helped Reyna who looks like she unconscious, Arthur rushed towards her. Reyna had some huge bruises on her forehead, Arthur placed his hand over Reyna forehead and he muttered something. My eyes went wide when I knew what he's doing right now. Well, I can heal somebody, but Arthur he's special case. He can heal somebody but how I put this. He healed a person by took the pain or the wound from the injured people and moved it to himself. After Arthur finished, he dropped on the floor. He panted heavily looks like Reyna injured pretty badly. Reyna eyes fluttered open, and he saw at Jason questioningly.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Jason explained the situation to Reyna, including that Arthur took her wound and now he bore her injury.

"What?" Reyna shrieked when she heard that.

Jason nodded, and he turned to now Arthur who now on his knee and clutched his head tightly.

"Looks like Reyna have some concussion here, a bad one. Ow" Arthur yelped and he dropped on the floor again.

I rushed towards him and hold his head, his face pale and sweating cold now. I held his fore head gently and muttered few words. My hand shine lightly and Arthur face color came back and now he's breathing steadily. He opened his eyes and smirked at me when he saw my expression.

"Hey Lil sis" he said weakly.

I shoot a sharp glared to him "Don't you ever do that again"

He stood up and patted my head "Sorry if I worried you"

I quickly stood up and crushed him into a bear hug "For a second I thought I will lose you. Don't leave me Arthur you're the only family I have"

Arthur returned my hug "I'm really sorry Fio. I promise I won't leave you"

I pulled myself, and blinked my eyes tried to get rid my tears that already fell from my eye; he smiled gently and wiped it "Aww, my sister cry because of me. How sweet" he teased me.

I pushed his hand and I could felt heat started to creep on my check "Shut up!"

Reyna pulled Arthur arm forced him to face her.

"Why you did that? You could die you know?" Reyna snapped at him.

"Well, I don't need a reason to help people" Arthur answered lightly.

"But that dangerous. Beside I can heal myself with some ambrosia and nectar" Reyna argued.

Arthur sighed, his face looks hurt "Sorry" he mumbled.

Reyna eyes went wide "No, I don't mean to blame you or anything. I mean thank you for saving my life, but don't do anything like that again. That's reckless"

Arthur nodded and he avoided Reyna eyes. Reyna sighed softly "Arthur look. I'm sorry if I offend you"

"Guys I hate to ruin your beautiful moment. But I think I saw something huge over there" Arnold said.

**Arthur POV**

I cursed and made a bow and a quiver full of arrow appeared.

"I'm going to check it. You guys wait here" I said.

Before anyone protested I walked slowly to the monster direction. I sneaked up quietly and I got the whole picture of the monster. I cursed silently when I saw this monster that thing is err, a Drakon. I tucked an arrow on my bow while I looked at the monster; I heard a shrieked from the sky. I looked up and saw three Griffin flew above the train.

**'Hey Fio I've got some bad news. There's a Drakon and three Griffins' I said trough our telepathy.**

**'Not just that. I could saw some huge dragon right in front of us. But looks like he doesn't notice our whereabouts' Fio said.**

I pursed my lips, I must think about something. We can beat them all at once, I look at the Drakon, examine the beast.

**'Hey Fio. How huge the dragon that you see just now?' I asked her.**

**'Around 9 feet tall' Fio answered.**

I smiled when a plan began to formulate in my mind.

**'Fio, can you bring the dragon here?' I asked.**

**'What?! For what?!' she asked back.**

**'Just do it. Oh and tell the other to get the Griffins too' I said.**

I heard Fio grumbled and she told the others to get the Griffins. I readied my bow and I waited for a mark, within a minute I heard a roar and the Griffins shrieked. I looked at the roof of the train; I saw Arnold, Jason and Reyna ran towards me. And I heard Fio ran towards me, I waited for the right moment. Fio kicked the door opened.

"DUCK!" she yelled.

I followed her order and ducked. A huge fire blasted right above us, when the fire died I saw a midnight black dragon hovered above us. And after that I heard a soft thump behind us, I turned and saw Arnold, Jason, and Reyna landed behind us.

"And now what?" asked Arnold.

"Fio you get the dragon attention and bring him to the Drakon direction, and Jason your job same like Fio but your objective are the Griffins" Arthur said.

Fio looked at me strangely but she did what I told her. Fio stood up and jumped in front of the dragon.

"Hey you lizard! Over here you stupid lizard!" she shouted, and got the dragon attentions.

The dragon looked at Fio with pure hated, and he roared. Fio started to ran towards the Drakon who looked at her. At that moment I saw Jason flew with Griffins followed him behind. When I saw the moment was right, that the monster pretty closed at each other, I shouted to them.

"Fio bring Jason here quickly!" after I shouted that I shoot three arrows at the dragon, one of the griffin and the Drakon.

Fio grabbed Jason hand and dragged him to our positions. When the arrow hit three of them, their reaction just like what I thought. The dragon roared and blew some fire and hit the griffin and the Drakon too. The griffins whose taken by surprised crashed into the Drakon who spit some acid to the dragon. And after that they began to fight each other.

"Wow, you're so smart Arthur" Arnold wolf-whistled behind him.

I just smiled and saw at the big battle in front of us. The monster busy fought each other, and we just have to wait until one of them survived. And we had a chance to beat it. I saw the griffins started to draw back and fly away from the battle field, while the dragon and the Drakon still fought each other. From what I saw, I guess the Drakon going to win this battle, because he managed to wound the dragon pretty badly. With the last spit of acid on the dragon eyes, the dragon stopped moved and fell to the ground and turned into huge pile of golden dust. The Drakon roared in anger, he had some serious wound on his stomach and he lost one of his eye. This is going to be easy, I thought. I tucked one arrow, and made it covered in electricity and water. I aimed the Drakon other eye the good one and I shoot it. The arrow pierced the Drakon eyes, and sent a huge electricity trough it since the water was good for electricity yeah you can figure it out right? The Drakon roared for the last time before it collapsed and turned into pile of golden dust and his armor. I grinned and made my bow disappeared. Fio slapped my back hard.

"Good one brother" she grinned at me.

I stood up and looked around. Looks like there's no other monster around here, I turned around and smiled.

"Let's move. Before another monster decided to attack us again" I said.

-Line break-

"How long we're going to walk like this?" Fio asked between her breaths.

I turned around and saw her sweating heavily and panted like a crazy woman. She stopped and dropped herself on the ground.

"Times up! Times up! I can't take it anymore" she said.

I rolled my eyes "Okay let's stay here for tonight"

I sat next to her; she panted and wiped her sweat "Tired huh?"

"Of course I'm tired. I not a BOY!" she pouted and looked at me irritated.

"What's wrong with tired and being a boy?" I asked her.

"Duh. Your stamina Arthur! Your stamina! I'm a girl so I don't have stamina like yours" She said.

"Oh, that. Poor little Fio" I teased her and patted the top of her hair.

"Hey! I still can kick you know" she said and folded her arms.

"Ops sorry, forget that you're not human" I said and snickered.

She smacked me hard "Ouch! That hurt!"I whined.

"Say anything weird again, I will make you have some heavy concussion" she threatened me.

I put my hands up and grinned "Okay, then I'm going to say anything stupid and strange"

"That's the same Arthur!" she yelled at me.

I laughed hard when I saw her expression "Just go away before I make you leave" she said and turned around, she gave me cold shoulder.

I just shrugged and stood up from there. I looked at the sky that got darker by every seconds; looks like we needed a new ride tomorrow. I took a glanced on Reyna who sat down on the ground and stared on her shoe. I walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Rough day huh?"I asked her.

She lifted up her head and looked at me "I guess."

I chuckled "I thought you're going to say 'Not at all, I'm a Roman you know'"

She glared dagger at me "I'm a Roman, but that doesn't mean I have to be all that strong you know"

I sighed "You're right. I'm sorry"

She frowned "Why you keep apologize? You make me look like a bad person here"

I ran my hand trough my hair "I don't know. But when I'm near you, I always said something stupid or offended you"

She blushed and turned around avoided my eyes "And why is that?"

I shrugged "I don't know yet. But I think you have something that makes me like that"

Reyna played her hair that came loose from her braid, she still avoided me.

"Reyna look at me" I pleaded.

She turned around and looked at me right at my eyes "I'm sorry Arthur but I'm still not ready for that"

I looked at her with hurt "Why?"

She bit her lip "I…I'm afraid that I will get hurt again"

I took her hand "I won't hurt you, I promise"

She pulled her hand "I'm sorry, but I'm still not ready yet"

I sighed heavily "Okay then. Well, if you still not ready I can understand that. But please give it some thought. And until you're ready I'll wait for you" I smiled.

Her eyes went wide when she heard it "Why you do that? There's still a lot of girl that loves you"

"I know that. But I already choose you Rey. You different from the other, you are kind, strong and beautiful. That's more than enough for me to make me fall for you" I said.

She sighed softly "I'm sorry but I'm still not ready for it"

I smiled "That's okay. Maybe I'll try make you fall for me too"

Her eyes went wide "No, don't do that. That would be awkward"

I laughed "Fine, I'll wait for you till you're ready for it"

Reyna sighed and nodded her head; she tucked few strands of her hair that fallen of from her braid chu

"Like I said, I'll do anything to make you safe" I said and she blushed slightly.

I chuckled at her expression and she glared dagger at me. I put my hands up and pursed my lips holding out a laugh, but I failed miserably. I laughed hard and I stopped laughed when she already pinned on the ground her dagger at my neck.

"If you tell the other about this thing…" she threatened me.

"Okay, okay I promise I won't tell the others" I grinned at her.

She scowled at me, and she stood up "Promise me on the river Styx"

"I swear on the river Styx that I'll not tell about this to anybody else" I said and the thunder rumbled.

Reyna expression softened a bit and she looked at me "Nah, don't you try to broke the oath"

"Yes ma'am" I said and saluted to her.

**Reyna POV**

I still can't believe it, Arthur loves me? I shook my head tried to think rational, well there is a dozen beautiful women in camp like Piper, Annabeth, and more. Why he chose to fall for me, I don't get it. I admit I was nervous when he said that, but I'm still not ready yet. After two boys that I fell in love with rejected me and broke my heart, I'm afraid he will leave me and hurt me too. I sighed slightly, and looked at the near tree where Arthur took a first watch. He leaned on the tree and stared at the night sky, he looked godly handsome when the moon shone over him. His crystal blue eyes looks like shine too, he just stood there in silent like a statue. He must be thought about something I thought. He sighed and ran his hand trough his hair, he mumbled something and he stared at the night sky again. Suddenly he turned and saw right at me. I flinched a bit and pretended slept, I didn't know what he did but I heard his footsteps and he stopped near me. I heard he took of his jacket and put it on me, and that time his smell reached my nose. He smelled like the woods, and the fresh dirt to make it simple he smelled like the nature itself. He stood up again and walked to his post. I opened my eyes, and found his jacket over me. I looked at him, he didn't wear his jacket and it's showed his well muscled arm and his clothes a bit tight and showed his six packs also his chest. I blushed and turned around, damn it! Why he is so hot? Curse you Venus? I cursed in my heart.

-Line Break-

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! It's time for us to move out" I heard Arthur yelled.

I opened my eyes and woke up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes; I found Arthur leaned over me and his face so close to me. And my reaction, I slapped him hard.

"Whoa! Too close! To close" I stuttered.

He laughed and held his red check now "Wow. You're good"

"It's your fault! You're to close!" I defended myself.

"Slept well last night?" He ,asked me.

I blushed slightly "Well, yeah"

He raised his eyebrows and gave me his smile that annoys me a lot because that smile made butterflies flew around wildly inside my stomach.

"Oh really? Because last night someone stared at me quite long enough" he said innocently.

I turned around and looked at the wood "Oh" that's the only words that came out from my mouth.

"Are you sure the one who stare at me not you?" he teased me.

"No, I'm not" I lied.

He just laughed "Okay whatever. And could you please give me my jacket back, but if you like it you can keep it. A memento from me"

I took of his jacket and give it to him "Take it. I don't need it anymore"

He smiled grew even wider when he saw my red face "Oh finally a reaction!"

"Shut Up!" I scolded him.

He held his hand up "Whatever now just get up and get ready we have to move mow."

"How?" I asked him.

His eyes twinkled "With a car of course. And looks like my lil sis already found one"

**How about that? Do you like it?**

**Please give me some reviews please!please!**

**And how about Jason like Fio but just like a sister to him**

**Like a friendly relationship?**

**How about that?**

**If you have any good ideas just tell me about it**

**Please review this story or I MAKE YOU!**

**Nah, just kidding...**

**Anyway BUH BYE**

**See you on the next chapter **


End file.
